Drizzle
by ZombieKitten69
Summary: Shane Helms is struggling in his career as a wrestler and, basically, just as an all around person. Things change dramatically for him when he meets Velvet Sky. As they're worlds intertwine, so do their hearts. But can they make it despite the challenges that will pull their love through complete hell? (2 Authors)
1. Shane

I growled, slamming my fist on the screaming alarm clock that dwell to the left of my cot. My legs swung over to the side of the bed, my hands rubbing my eyes. I groaned and switched the lamp near me on. Jesus. I lived here? Bottles, cans, and fast food wrappers and boxes all lied out on the tables. Clothes from the past and present were scattered all over the floor, some not even mine. Well, fuck me.

That reminded me. I turned around and shrugged. The luscious red head with the big tits is gone. Of course she's gone. They always left early. Oh well. It's not like I knew her anyways. I never knew any of the women I brought here. Sure, they all had different faces and their skin colors and hair colors were that of nature's rainbow, but I didn't care about any of them, just as they didn't for me. It was a beautifully, meaningless relationship that I never really wanted to let go of. This lifestyle felt purely dirty and I enjoyed it. I smiled and sipped a leftover beer from yesterday.

I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom, washing my hands after pissing. I looked up, chuckling. The same ole' brown eyes stared at me. My eyes were tired and my hair grew disheveled. I always did have bed head. That thick hair around my head was also growing around my jaw. Meh, my beard was getting pretty think. Oh well.

I showered, my phone ringing immediately when my feet hit the bathroom floor. I frizzed my hair with the towel, throwing it to the side. I answered with a bland "Hello?"

"Shane." said a voice, the only one to make me cringe. It was Karen, my boss's wife. She's hated me for years, which is probably because she took our 'friends with benefits' a little too close to her heart and was so surprised and heartbroken when I discontinued the deal. We split apart, didn't talk for years, and now she is getting some sort of weird revenge on me by being a constant bother. No matter how much she pissed me off though, I couldn't be mean to her. Trust me, it's not because I'm weak for women or that I'm nice. I just was at the lower-middle of the wrestling chain and I couldn't get away with much. Starting shit with her, I was sure to get fired. So, I might as well be indifferent.

"Yes, Karen?"

"What are you doing?"

"Standing naked in my house. Wanna come over and reminisce?" I teased. Okay, okay so maybe I liked to fuck with her and get her just as pissed off, but everyone who has ever known me knows I love to be a smart ass. Especially to people I don't like, which Karen is definitely in that category.

She scoffed. I smiled when I heard the annoyance in her voice. "Jeff needs to talk to you."

"I'll be there soon." The phone clicked off.

I sighed. What did Jeff want? Of course I'm talking of Jeff Jarrett. He, like his wife, was completely annoying and a particular pain in my ass. Nevertheless, who really loves their boss?

Getting in my little, damaged truck, I watch the weather. It was drizzling, each drop of water collecting on my windshield. The drops were pretty, falling slowly down the glass. I sighed, leaning my head against the driver's seat, stuck in traffic. I loved rain. It calmed me down to the very core every single time I heard it. I never could really figure out why. I scratched my head, taking a sip from my water bottle. The raindrops felt like my life. In a high place at first, but slowly dropping once everything gets dark. Ah, no need to think of that now. Who really ponders life's greatest questions in a cheap ass truck in the middle of a storm?

I laughed to myself, finally able to go. My truck took me to TNA Headquarters. The building was pretty big, but it was no WWE HQ. TNA could brag all it wants, but it still isn't top dog. I wondered if it ever would be.

Door after door opened until I stood at Jarrett's office door. The fixture was tacky and overdone. The door had Karen written all over it. She was the type of woman to flash what she had, hence why I used to fuck her brainless back in the day. I still wouldn't mind carrying out that task, to be completely honest.

I entered and scoffed at the sight. Jarrett was lounging in his chair, shirt opened. I could see his stomach muscles tighten and release, signifying he was breathing heavy. He lazed his head back, softly groaning. I saw his hands clench the arms of the chair. I could hear the 'pop' of lips, as if a person were licking lollipops. I tried my damnest not to laugh. Meat lollipop sucking in the office? Really? Well, Jarrett, who knew you still had a little adventure left in you.

I cleared my throat, "Oh Jeff dear! Sorry to bother your dick sucking session, but you did call me in here, or rather the woman whose knees seem glued to the floor right now did, but I wanna know why. And I am so not doing what she is, if that's why you called me here. I don't roll that way."

Jeff jumped, glaring at me. Meh, I can't blame him. Being interrupted mid-orgasm is a bitch. He huffed and zipped his pants, getting to his feet. "Ahem, well, yes I did need you. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Title shot?" I asked, trying to have some hope.

"No."

"Then count me out.." I turned to walk out.

"If you walk out that door, you're fired."

I spun around, "Whoa, chief, no need to go Donald Trump on my ass. All I meant is that whatever you have to offer, I can assure you that I am not interested."

"I can assure YOU that it doesn't matter if you aren't interested or if you are. This isn't an option I'm giving you. I want this done and I want you to do it. End of story."

"Oh? And what is this task you have for me?"

He straightened his shirt and got back in the chair, crossing his left leg over his right and pressing his fingertips together. Why hadn't Karen left from under the desk? She really couldn't be that shy about all this. "Shane, it's come to my attention that one of our divisions are completely weak. The division is completely for appearance and is producing no money. So, I've decided to bring in some new talent. I want you to train them the ropes of TNA, help them learn the ring and the arena and how to fight well in it."

"Why me? I'm not exactly the top of the line here."

"Ah, but that is precisely why you're perfect for it! You have nothing better to do."

I narrowed my eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"The truth is a bitch."

So is your wife.

"Either way, Shane, you will be doing this."

I scoffed, "Fine."

"You and her start tomorrow."

I froze, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER?"

"Well, you see, each gender has its own pronoun. For example, masculine pronouns are ones such as 'he', 'his', and-"

"I don't need a goddamn grammar lesson. What I mean is why am I teaching a woman?"

"Have a female problem, Shane?"

Quit twisting my words, you godless nutfuck.

"No, I do not. I just don't understand why in the hell it makes sense for a man to teach a woman to fight. Honestly, the men and the women here don't fight the same. Which isn't a sexist thing, it's just that we don't."

"You just made my point for me. Our women's division is completely pointless. I might as well just say we have a fifteen minute Playboy pillow fight. What I need is stronger female competitors. This isn't WWE. I don't want little, talentless, whores running around my ring. Sure, they can be slutty. I don't give a shit about that. But TNA knockouts WILL learn to fight well, develop styles, and such."

"I get the point."

"Glad to hear it."

"But, I do want something out of this deal."

"Oh, okay. How about I don't fire you?"

"With the pay I get here, I'd be doing better just being a truck driver. I want a match for a title shot."

Jarrett sighed, rolled his eyes, and nodded, "Fine, Shane. Have your damn match. Just do this task I want you to do. Got it?"

"Sure." I said, turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Shane?"

I sighed, "Yes?"

"I've heard about your relationship with women. No sex. She's a fantastic worker and I don't need bullshit in my roster."

"Got it."

I walked out in the hallways, rubbing my temples. I did not understand any of this. I'm almost a nobody in this damn company and I was getting asked to be a mentor for a future woman wrestler. I don't think I'm too good for this role. Honestly, I don't. I just don't want to be responsible for another wrestler's moves, male or female. The problem with teaching a female wrestler how to fight is that I can't make her fight too masculine, unless that's her character. But, it wouldn't be. Jarrett warned me not to touch her unprofessionally, which made this shit even less exciting.

I turned left, passing Karen in the hallways. She sneered at me as she walked by, probably going to Jarrett's office. I rolled my eyes at first, then paused.

Wasn't Jarrett getting a blowjob earlier?

It wasn't from Karen?

Holy shit, he's cheating.

That realization was satisfying, yet annoying. I never enjoyed cheaters. I was no saint, but at least I never really promised love to a woman. I just promised her some naked time. I didn't really care who it was he was doing it with, but I'm guessing it was a knockout. I'll probably be able to tell within the next few weeks, depending on which knockout gets the biggest career boost.

Before I knew it, my head knocked into something hard, making me sway back and eventually fall over. I blinked my eyes a few times, getting the blurriness away, and sat up. I came face to face with a stranger.

Fucking. Beautiful.

I'll never forget that face. Her little face was tan and cute. Thick lashes covered dark chocolate brown eyes. Her light pink lips were covered with a strawberry gloss. I could smell it from here. Her hair was brown and blonde streaked. I could hear my heart throbbing in my ears. I don't know if it was from the fall, or the sensually cute voice that poured out of that mouth.

"Hi, I'm Talia."


	2. Talia

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is going to pan out from the views of Talia and Shane. stephhhhfan4life is the writer of Talia's POV and ZombieKitten69 is the writer of Shane's. Thank you for Reading)

I woke up in the morning to a beautiful, sunny day. I loved the mornings, well actually I loved any time of the day. Life was great. I was healthy, I had just signed my contract to TNA wrestling, and I had the best boyfriend known to man. I absolutely loved Asher. He and I had grown up together in a small town in Connecticutt. He was my rock through it all.  
I got up from my warm comfortable bed that I shared with my love and looked at the clock. 7:30 am. It was Asher's day off from his job as a physical therapist. He was going to sleep in a good bit of the day. Didn't blame him since he worked so hard all the time. I was proud of him just like he was proud of me. We really were each other's biggest fans.  
I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I loved my hair. Brown and blonde streaked hair was all I'd ever wanted. I also noticed the tattoo that wrapped around my upper arm. I got this tattoo 3 years ago on my 18th birthday and I've gotten two others since then. I took off my boyshorts and spaghetti strap tank top and I hopped into the shower to refresh myself for the day ahead.  
After I got out of the shower, I dressed myself in some skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and some other places and a red and white halter top with the straps going around the neck. I hadn't washed or wet my hair so my hair was good. I brushed my teeth, applied my makeup, put on perfume and put on my heels. I headed out to the bedroom where I saw my handsome boyfriend who was now awake sitting up in his boxers on the bed watching tv. He whistled at me which made me giggle.  
"Damn. I have me a stone cold fox on my hands. What did I ever do to get you?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Be yourself, baby. That's all you needed to be." I said to him with a smile and walked over to him to kiss him.  
Our kiss lasted for a few minutes and red lipstick covered on Asher's lips. He looked adorable. We said our goodbyes to each other and I headed off to TNA HQ in my adorable little red VW bug. When I arrived at the building, I noticed many luxury cars and some security guards around the place. I got out of my car and I headed past the security guards and into the building.  
This building wasn't as luxurious as the WWE HQ but it served it's purpose. I had tried to get a job at WWE before this but they told me that I wasn't right for the job. I wasn't what they wanted. What they really meant to say that I was too athletic for them. All they wanted to hire were bimbos with big tits who were stupid enough to be sluts which I hadn't realized util I tried out for the job.  
I walked to my new boss's office only to see his wife, Karen Jarrett, whom was the former Mrs. Kurt Angle. Kurt and I had been good friends ever since I started trying to become a wrester. There was a time when Karen accused me of sleeping with Kurt which was far from true. Number one, I have a boyfriend that I love with all my heart and number two, I would never EVER cross that line. I believe marriages as well as relationships are sacred and something that nobody should ever interfere with.  
"Hello Talia." She said to me with a sneer.  
"Karen, so nice to see you." I said with a smile. Kindness definantely kills.  
"What are you here for, huh? To see if you can get a crack at my new husband? Jeff would never cheat on me like Kurt did." She said to me. This made me mad.  
"Karen, I've told you millions of times but I guess I'll tell you again. I've NEVER done anything with Kurt. All we've ever shared was conversation and conversation only and I definantely wouldn't cross that line with your "Big Daddy". I have a boyfriend who I love and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship." I spat back at her.  
"Anyways, what do you want?" She asked.  
"Your husband asked me to come so I could speak to him about my new trainer." I said back to her.  
"Wait a minute. You're part of he new talent? You? Oh give me a fucking break." She said.  
"I have more talent in one asscheek than most woman wrestlers have in their entire body. Jeff knows that too." I said.  
"Alright whatever. Jeff's in a meeting right now." She said to me. "So just chill around here for a while untill he's done."  
"Okay, thanks." I said and left the room.  
Karen had always tried getting under my skin which I didn't understand. Kurt loved her more than anything back then. He would have never cheated on her. I continued to walk and think when I felt something hard hit against my head. It knocked me down. Oh shoot, I had walked and headbutted someone. I looked up and we were sitting across from each other.  
So. Handsome.  
Stop it, Talia! You have a boyfriend. Just be friendly though. I decided to be friendly and introduce myself.  
"Hi, I'm Talia."


	3. Not the Best First Meeting

Talia, a unique name. I've never heard of a Talia before, but then again I've never seen a woman quite as beautiful either. The name fit her. I shook her hand, a common form of greeting. No ring on the left ring finger, but was a woman like this really single? I highly doubted it, but maybe it wouldn't be too much of a bad thing to try. Either way, it still would be nice to look at her. Right away, I could tell she worked out; her body was toned. She wasn't muscular though. She looked like a woman with her gorgeous curves and breasts. I paid even more close attention to her chest. They were perfectly shaped, round, perky, and large. The cup size looked to be about a DD. In the back of my mind, I wondered what they felt like and tasted like.

"Would you stop?" she growled. I looked up to her face, which was contorted into anger; eyes squinted and mouth in a big frown, slightly pursed lips.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. That didn't work. Her glared intensified.

"Don't you fucking play dumb with me!" she snarled. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the day I've had so far but whatever it was, it spiked my temper into the air. Who the fuck did she think she was? I've had enough with people today. Peopled pissed me off. My voice was darker, deeper, and sharper as I spoke to her.

"Motherfucker, who do you think you're talking to?"

"You, you filthy pig. Stop looking at my tits." What the fuck was it about women? Ladies, I don't think you understand. We are always going to look. Quit being offended. We're appreciating what you got, for god's sake. Chill the fuck out. I wanted to say this to her, but most likely it would just launch her into some other bitch-a-thon talking about how I needed more respect or something.

"Maybe you shouldn't showcase them with that slutty shirt."

"How dare you! I can do what the fuck I want. Free country." she said, putting her hands on her hips and huffing at me. Such an original female response to a guy who pisses her off.

"Same for me then, _babe._"

"Don't call me that. I have a boyfriend, thank you very much."

"First of all, I do what I want. Second of all, I looked at your chest, probably being the 17th guy that's done that to you today but I'm the only one who has the balls enough to not give a shit if you see me...I didn't ask to fuck your brains out. I didn't touch you or hit on you. Pipe the fuck down. I don't give a fuck about your boyfriend." I snarled at her, glaring even harder. Perhaps I was a bit harsh on her, but nevertheless she deserved it big time. At first glance, she looked sweet. Her brown eyes stared at me now, a mixture of multiple emotions that were probably anger and annoyance. I reflected her expression, watching her as she stalked off.

Later, when the work day was over, I told my friend Matt about the incident as we were eating at McDonalds.

"Damn, sounds like you whipped out the asshole side of you, dude." he said, snapping into his cheeseburger like a shark would their prey.

"She whipped out the bitch side of her. Ain't my fault."

"Why was she pissed off at you again?"

"She was mad because I looked at her boobs." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, women do get pissed of when a guy looks at their tits."

"Matt, the girl was wearing a V-neck with a shit load of cleavage. I mean she wasn't exactly hiding 'em."

"I take it back. I'm on your side dude. But, seriously, you are stressed out over some bitch stranger you met today. You have no idea how stupid that makes you look."

"Shut the fuck up Matt." I said, flipping him off. I wasn't being stupid. I was in the right. The Talia chick was acting completely ridiculous.

"Hey, I'm on your side. Seriously, why do you even care?"

"I guess I just expected her to a bit nicer or something. She was pretty rude though, no lie."

"Shane, she's a stranger! Who cares?"

He did have a point. Hell, I didn't know her. Something about her eyes told me she was nicer than her mouth claimed. I shrugged it off and parted with Matt.

Okay, fuck Talia. She's just some big-titted bitch who's a hypocrite and an idiot and she can kiss my ass. Okay, moving on now.

I sighed and drove where I always drove on Mondays: New Florida Mental Institute. It was time to make another one of my visits to the only person I could ever trust.


	4. The Perfect Life?

This guy was totally cute though. He had an adorable face that was covered by facial hair which was what I loved. Asher didn't have any because he hates it but I always loved the look of a man with facial hair. I loved the way it felt on your face when you kiss. I looked back up to him and became instantely angry. This guy was checking out my breasts! How dare he?!  
"Would you stop?" I growled at him. I saw him look up and I had my eyes squinted, mouth frowned, and my lips pursed in anger.  
"Stop what?" he asked me like he had done nothing wrong! He knew what the hell I was talking about!  
"Don't you fucking play dumb with me!" I snarled at him. I could tell he got angry then. I didn't care.  
"Motherfucker, who do you think you're talking to?" He asked me back. Oh no he didn't just call me that!  
"You, you filthy pig. Stop looking at my tits." Men these days! All pervs!  
"Maybe you shouldn't showcase them with that slutty shirt."  
"How dare you! I can do what the fuck I want. Free country." I said as I put my hands on my hips and huffed at him.  
"Same for me then, babe." I know he hadn't just called me babe.  
"Don't call me that. I have a boyfriend, thank you very much."  
"First of all, I do what I want. Second of all, I looked at your chest, probably being the 17th guy that's done that to you today but I'm the only one who has the balls enough to not give a shit if you see me...I didn't ask to fuck your brains out. I didn't touch you or hit on you. Pipe the fuck down. I don't give a fuck about your boyfriend." He snarled at me and glared. I couldn't believe this shit. I decided not to reply and I just walked off. What an ass!  
What's the deal with guys these days? Wanting tits or pussy all the damn time!  
I decided to head back to my new boss' office to speak with him. This time he was in there.  
"Ah. Talia. Just the lady I wanted to see. Have a seat." He said to me. I sat down.  
"How are you? Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
"No thanks, Mr. Jarrett." I said to him.  
"Okay. Well listen Talia. As I've told you, you are going to have a trainer here. It's not a woman. He's a man, but I think it's the best thing for you. You're an incredible athlete and I think you can give the guys a run for their money." He said. I was very pleased with Jeff's confidence in me.  
"Wow. Thanks Jeff. I'm stoked." I said to him with a smile.  
"You're welcome." He said to me with a smile. "You start tomorrow."  
"Alright. See ya tomorrow" I said and then I left.  
I headed out to my car and drove to the apartment that myself and Asher shared. I walked in to see Asher playing with our black lab puppy, Diesel. They were so cute together. They truely loved each other. I loved Asher with all of my heart. We had been through so much together. When I was younger, my father used to abuse me physically and sexually. Asher came into my life when I needed him the most and he was my refuge. He's the reason I'm still on this earth. He's the reason my father is serving life in prison. Asher was my rock.  
"Hey baby." He said as he tore me from my thoughts. I smiled at him and went to sit on the floor near where he and Diesel were laying.  
"Hey there handsome" I said as I leaned down and kissed him then I petted our puppy.  
"How'd your day go?" He asked.  
"Pretty good. I start with my trainer tomorrow." I said.  
"Oh cool. What's her name?" he asked.  
"It's a guy and I don't know." I said.  
"A guy? nah. Tal, I don't feel comfy with you working so close knit with a man. I mean, someone as fine as you. He's gonna wanna peice of that sexy ass." He said as he pulled me on top of him where I was laying on him looking at him and he cupped my ass. I giggled.  
"Baby, you know my heart only belongs to you." I said with a smile.  
"It better." He said back.  
"I love you, Asher Alexander Rushton." I said to him. We proceeded to start making out.  
The rest of the night consisted of love making. It was probably the best sex we'd ever had.


	5. Crazy

Arriving at the Institute, I couldn't help but feel weird. I hated to come here. I hated it more than the idiotic trainee job I had to do tomorrow. But, I'd do that job fifty times if it meant I didn't have to come here. Because, if I was here, then most happy things in my life ceased to exist. I knew all too well there weren't that many happy things in my life to begin with. I decide to smoke and stretch, since you can't smoke inside. The puff of nicotine is just what I needed. I nodded. _I'm ready_

"Oh, Shane!" exclaimed the nurse from behind the desk. Cheryl, the same nurse who has been working here for years. She looked the same, too; hair pulled up, makeup kinda trashy, and a giant smile for me. Regardless of her creepy appearance, she was nice to me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Cheryl. You know why I'm here."

"Yep. Okay, she is in...Room 104" she said, writing something on a pink clipboard. I nodded and thanked her, moving on and counting the numbers until I reached my destination. They moved her. I wonder why?

Finally, the number was staring me in my face. I opened the door and peaked in. She was awake. That gave me mixed feelings. What would be the reaction today?

"Teddy-Bear?" she said, her face contorting in surprise. She looked different. Her dark eyes were now more sunken into her head, and her lips were so chapped. Her skin was wrinkled completely, like a shirt crumpled up multiple times then thrown away. _Mom._

_"_Hey Mom," I said, smiling at her. She was in a good mood!

"Why haven't you come visited me in awhile?" her grammar screw-ups were hilarious. I chuckled and hugged her. _I felt bones._

I cleared my throat, "Oh work's just been crazy."

Probably the worst adjective I could've used.

"Oh...well, okay I understand. I've missed you though"

"I've missed you too, Mom. How are you feeling?"

A few coughs later and she said, "Oh, I'm fine dear. Just doing a little knitting with Roger."

My eyes dropped to the floor. I looked around just to make sure, but I was certain. There wasn't a Roger in the damn building. I hoped she didn't notice me. Quickly, I fixed my expression.

"Oh, well, that's awesome."

She kept whispering amongst herself. I wondered how long it would be before she grew angry.

"Roger says he doesn't remember you...who are you?"

_Not too long from now._

"I'm Shane."

"Who's Shane? I don't know you...get away."

_There we go._

_"_Mom, please?"

"I'm not your fucking MOM!" she yelped, trying to get off of her bed. Her feet were tied to it though, a detail I hadn't seen. She squirmed like hell until she fell over to the side, her head clunking on the floor. I picked her up and placed her back on the bed. I heard assistants behind me rushing to her side, telling me I should leave. I, reluctantly, nodded my head and turned around.

It was a bad visit. Now, tomorrow was going to come. I would have to train a new TNA knockout. Great.


	6. Issues

I could hear him. He had just gotten home from the bar. He was drunk, that's for sure. Like he had been every single night. He was pretty angry as I could hear from him moving around so much. I was sitting in the fetal position, scared for my life like I was every night. My father abused me, sexually and physically. I hated him for it too and my mother for allowing it to happen. This had been going on for as long as I could remember. I then heard the door open and he looked around for me.  
"Talia? come out come out wherever you are" He said and laughed an evil laugh. I was as quiet as I could be until, HE GRABBED ME BY MY FEET AND PULLED ME OUT.  
I felt shaking and I started to scream.  
"Talia, sweetie. Wake up." I heard Asher saying. I sat up and I was sweating and all of a sudden I started crying.  
"C'mere baby" Asher said as he held me. "It's okay."  
"Asher. He got me this time." I said.  
"It was just a nightmare Talia. He'll never get you again." He said as he held me and rubbed my back.  
"Baby, I don't know how much of it I can take." I said crying.  
"You need to go talk to Dr. White" Asher said.  
"I know." I said. Asher grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly.  
I don't know what I'd do without him. He lifted me up through tough times. He was there for me when I needed him. He helped me through everything I went through, from my dad abusing me, to the smallest of my problems. He was my lover and I never wanted to let him go.  
The next morning, it was time for my weekly therapy. I came to this doctor due to the fact that I was mentally scarred from what my father had done to me. Dr. White had been helping me for almost ten years now. She really knew me inside and out.  
She walked into the little room where I was sitting and sat across from me.  
"Hello there Talia." She said to me with a smile.  
"Hey Dr. White." I said back  
"So how have you been lately?" She asked.  
"I had a nightmare last night about my father." I said.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
I told her all that happened but she ended up telling me what she usually told me all the time. Just to let it go and move past it. I had to listen to her. I had to try and try to stop thinking about what my father did to me. No mater how much I hated him, I had to let it go.  
I got in my car and headed to TNA headquarters. I walked into the women's locker room and changed into a TNA t-shirt, sofie shorts, wrestling boots, and pads. I combed through my hair and put my hair up in a pony tail. It was now time to start my training.


	7. Beginnings

As I woke up the next morning after my visit with my mother, I knew today was going to be different. I was finally going to meet and teach my trainee. What I could actually teach her, I had no idea. What could I, Shane Helms, have to teach a girl? I shook my head at the thought as I got ready for the day.

Heading out, I grabbed Amp and looked at myself in the mirror. Bags under the eyes, worn out athletic clothes, and a cigarette hanging from my mouth. Yeah, I looked like the epitome of sexiness and health.  
Once again the vehicle I had cranked up to a loud roar, transporting into a soft purr, then farting out gas in the tailpipes. Yep, it was another day.

The traffic was awful as always. I must've cussed at least fifty other drivers, most of which were eating a Whopper or yapping on their smartphone. I myself was never really much of a multittasker while driving, unless you count deep thought as such. But, today, there was nothing really to think about besides the obvious. I puffed my cigarette and let the unusable remains roll out the window before driving in the parking lot. Luckily, I got a space that wasn't too far from the HQ. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all.

I chugged the Amp, relishing in a aftertaste burp afterwards, and headed to the gym section of the giant building. I passed the halls, seeing no one i knew in particular, until I ended up at the gym doors. I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

"Hello?" I asked into the large room. Nothing. Was she not here yet? I shrugged it off and decided to warm up. I did twenty push ups and sit ups, downing three bottles of water. I strapped on some gloves and started punching the punching bag that was in the corner that barely anybody ever used. I loved this because it let me get out all of my aggression. I was punching everyone who had pissed me off that day, week, month, or year, just to get all of the anger out. It was therapy.

I stopped when I heard the door open and I spun around and my eyes bulged out. Talia. Her? Really!? Her!?

I huffed and threw the gloves on the ground, annoyed as all hell. She finally caught me in her sights, and said very calmly, "Um, I don't know if you're allowed to be here."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Well, Jeff told me that I would have the gym to myself and my trainer."

"Oh? Did he now?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "yes, so please leave."

"Surprise..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm you're trainer." I spoke calmly. The amount of disgust was so obvious in her eyes.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE."

"Too bad. I am."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'll just have to request for someone else."

"There is no one else."

"THERE HAS TO BE!" she exclaimed. Anger flooded me. Why couldn't she just shut the fuck up?

"Look...you hate me, I hate you. Who gives a fuck, lets just do our jobs."

She started to walk off, "No! I'm going to talk to Jeff about this!"

"I guess you don't really want this, huh?"

She spun around, "Excuse me? You have no idea how hard I've been working."

"Maybe not, but I know that you're willing to screw yourself over just because of me. So, show me what you got, take some of my knowledge, and let's get this the fuck over with...okay?"

She looked around, then sighed, "Okay."

And so it began.


	8. An Understanding

I couldn't believe that Shane was my new trainer. I had only spoken to him for a few seconds yesterday and it wasn't a very good meeting. I was going to have to be trained by him if I was looking to get somewhere in this business. Jeff apparently thought he was the best person for the job and who was I to argue with my new boss.  
We started to train and it was pretty awkward. No speaking between us except for the talking of moves and that was it. I didn't really learn anything today though because he was being extremely quiet and I was just going with it. He hated me and I didn't hate him because I didn't know him but I just decided to keep it quiet since he was.  
Shane had a rugged handsomeness about him. Something that drove me crazy on the inside but I had to ignore because of the fact that I was with Asher Rushton. I love Asher with a passion but Shane was definantely easy on the eyes. I can remember watching him a few years ago on WWE. Gregory Helms was his name there and he was at the bottom of the company just as he was here. He was at the bottom of the cruiserweight division. I didn't understand why he was always at the bottom because he was a talented wrestler.  
The training session was just about over when the doors opened up. I turned around to see Asher walking in the room. What was he doing here? This was kind of unusual.  
"Hey baby." He said.  
"Uh hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Just came to check this place out." He said.  
"Oh, okay then." I said back.  
Jeff then walked into the room.  
"Talia. Come on honey I have a meeting with you."  
"Okay Jeff" I said getting out of the ring and heading to his office.  
I got to Jeff's office with him and sat down. We started talking about such things as future television time, title runs, salary, traveling, etc. He told me that the first character that I would have would be a priss named Velvet Sky. She would be teamed up with another woman coming into the business by the stage name of Angelina Love. Her real name was Angel Williams. I could remember fighting Angel before in one of the independent wrestling companies that I was in. She was talente beyong measure.  
Anyways, our characters would be prissy girls called the Beautiful People who were looking for ways to beautify the world, one ugly person at a time. This character was gonna be completely opposite of how I really was. Velvet Sky was a woman who dwelled all on looks. She always had to be perfect with hair, makeup, and outfits. Talia Madison barely fixed her hair and makeup and focused mostly on comfort.  
**Shane and Asher**  
This guy couldn't be a potential threat. He was dirty and ugly. Unlike myself, Asher Alexander Rushton III. I was the epitome of good looks. I was completely the total package and I had the woman of my dreams on my side. Talia was gorgeous, smart, and sweet. Just in case, I was going to tell this fucker how it was going to be.  
"You listen to me and you listen good. Talia is MY girlfriend and MINE only. You don't give her googly eyes, you don't touch her, and you don't say anything out of line. I'm not to crazy about having a guy as her trainer but I will bare with it since Talia wants to be in this company so bad. You don't touch, look, or anything like that. Do I make myself clear?"


	9. Ole' Shane

It was interesting enough that the training was easy, since Talia was being so cooperative. But, now, there comes this idiot threatening me. Me being myself, I never really took nicely to threats. Actually, it completely pissed me off in more ways than one could imagine. This dude, a boyfriend of my trainee, is threatening me? I swear, this guy proves the apocalypse should happen. "Look, you pompous, little dick sonofabitch, no one tells me what the fuck to do. I do what I want and you will fucking deal with it. Fuck you, your opinions, and your personality. I'm not even interested in Talia that way. I will say she's a damn good fighter. I guess she didn't learn that from you, now did she?" I said, glaring at him. "Why you little-" "Asher!" Talia exclaimed, walking back into the gym, in a huff of temper, storming up to him, "Don't threaten him. Go wait in the car." "Talia, I really don't think I sh-" "GO!" she barked, rolling her eyes. With one glare at me, Asher was out of the picture. "I swear that man can drive me crazy, even if I do love him." "Yeahh.." I dragged, taking a sip of water. "I'm sorry he spoke to you like that. He gets so jealous for no good reason." "Well, I'd probably be jealous if I were him too. He's an idiot and I'm not." I spoke, a slight teasing manner added to my voice but I doubted she caught it. She stiffened up. "Hey, he's not an idiot." "I was kidding, Talia. Lighten up. Why am I the only one zen around this joint?" I said, mainly just talking out in the air. I grabbed my gym bag and peered over my shoulder. She was watching me go. Interesting enough, but I continued to walk. Just before I got to the exit.. "Oh, by the way, you're a damn good fighter too," she said, chuckling. I smiled at her, winked, and left.

Since her and I had worked all week, I decided it was time to treat myself. Taking Matt, his brother Jeff, and Jeff's girlfriend Beth, all of us went to Jim's, a local bar. The usual group of humans were in this place; the ones drinking to forget, the ones drinking for regret, and the ones drinking for fake fulfillment. Usually, bars gave a decent batch of women to choose from. Today, the crop was semi-okay. I did notice one woman. She had very full lips, thick makeup, and very bottle blonde hair. Her chest was big, waist skinny, ass semi-big. Bullsye.

By the looks of her, she'd be here long enough for me to chat with the guys and the girl. We got a table not too far away from Blondie. I stared at her and sipped my beer. She was chatting up one of her girlfriends. "Shane?" Matt asked. I snapped back into the conversation pool and nodded my head up. "Hm?" "I asked you how the training thing was going." "The training part is actually going pretty damn smooth. She's easy to teach and she doesn't give me trouble, unlike our first meeting." "Yeah. Wasn't she like a total bitch?" Jeff asked. "Yeah she was. Then again, I was being an asshole." "Typical." said Beth, sipping a beer. "Shane, you really need some companionship." "He's eyeing his companionship right now." Matt chuckled. "Oh my god. Matt, you know what I mean. Shane, you need a woman. A girlfriend." I sighed, "Beth, I'm happy as is right now, okay?" "Oh yeah you look like fucking sunshine." "Just leave it alone..." I snapped at her, getting out of my chair and walking over to the bottle blonde.

She eyed me and smirked, lighting a cigarette. I already adored this chick. I smiled at her and looked into her eyes. "Hey, you wanna get outta here?" She giggled and said, "Sure doll. My name's Angelina." "Shane." "Let's go."


	10. Old Memories

A week had gone by since I started training with Shane. He was an awesome trainer. I didn't understand why he was put on the bottom of the totum pole in the company since he was such an amazing fighter. He was gentle with me which I liked alot too, unlike some of my previous trainers.  
I hoped out of the shower which I was standing in and dressed myself in skinny jeans, a mustache tee, and some heels. I put my hair up in a ponytail and I walked into the living room. Asher was sitting on the couch watching tv with Diesel in his lap. We had been arguing all week. He didn't like the fact that I was training with Shane but I said I can do what I want and this is what it takes to get in. He's been sleeping on the couch with the dog all week. He was being a real jerk lately and honestly I don't know how much more I could take. I loved him alot but if he's gonna be like this it may be the end soon. It hurt me tremendously because Asher had always been there for me, especially with my dad, but if he were going to continure treating me like this, I didn't want him anymore. I was heading out to go to lunch with my mom. I left the house without even saying a word to Asher. We'd barely been talking all week either. I got in my Volkswagon and headed to the restaurant where I was going to meet my mother at.  
My mom and I had a wonderful lunch at her favorite restaurant. We spoke about my training, Shane, Asher, her boyfriend, Timothy, and more. I think mom and Timothy were close to getting married and mom was disappointed to hear that Asher and myself may not last much longer. I was happy for her and Timothy though because mom was treated well by him unlike how she was treated by my father. After lunch was over I decided to head home. When I walked in, Asher was in the same place he was when I left. He looked pissed.  
"Where the fuck have you been, Talia?" he asked me.  
"None of your God damn business. I don't have to tell you every damn thing I do." I replied.  
"WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled which frightened me.  
"Asher. Calm down sweetie." I said calmly.  
"NO! WHAT IS THIS SHIT YOU'RE TELLING THAT WE MAY BE BREAKING UP SOON?" he yelled.  
"I didn't mean it. I was mad." I said.  
"BULL FUCKING SHIT TALIA!" He said as he got up and headed over toward me. My heart started to beat hard in my chest. Asher got up to me as close as possible and he grabbed my throat and pushed me hard up against the wall. I was scared and in pain.  
"Asher, please" I said.  
"Shut the fuck up you ungreatful bitch!" He said and started beating me harder than my dad ever did.  
When he was done, I was left in a pool of my own blood, sweat, and tears on the floor.  
"AND IF YOU EVER TELL A SOUL ABOUT THIS. YOU'RE ASS IS DEAD!" He yelled before he walked out.


	11. Household Protection

It had been a week since training had started with Talia. She was a fantastic trainee, always paying attention to what I had to say and what advice I had to give her. I'd have to say training her was probably the best achievement I had ever accomplished, then again that wasn't really saying much now was it? Still, training Talia made me feel useful to say the least. Problematically, she hadn't called me this weekend. I guess she was just busy, but it was still odd. She did usually call me on a Sunday to go over what we would do for the week. I always told her but she still called. She said it was 'just to be sure'. I loved hearing her voice. It was a very sweet voice, probably the sweetest I've heard. Matt and Jeff keep asking me my opinion of Talia. What was my opinion of her? Honestly, Talia is amazing. She's completely sexy, yet she acts very innocent and carries herself very ladylike. She never really seemed like the type to sleep around or anything. She's a very clean chick and personally, I love that. If she knew the real me, she'd probably hate me. I wouldn't really blame her. Hell, I hate me half of the time. I was decent looking with a terrible outlook and moral scale. A chick like her would definitely hate me for sure. I guess that's why I can't really get close to her, besides that dick of a boyfriend she has. What amazing woman like that really needs to put up with a fuckworm like that piece of shit? Women. Most of the time I never understood them, like this for example. You have a beautiful, absolutely gorgeous and sweet girl going with an average pompous motherfucker who would fuck her over twice before thinking about it. I really didn't trust this guy. I feel a need to protect her from him. Was it really my place, though? No, probably not. What's their business is their business, right? I should never interfere. Then again, people who accomplish things don't give a fuck about common courtesy. I should keep an eye on him if I see him again. If he cheats on her, that'll be the day I go to jail for the second time. We really don't need to go over the first. * * *

It's Sunday afternoon. Not a word from Talia. I paced my living room, then my bedroom, then kitchen. I had no fucking idea why a nonexistent call from her bothered me! Why did I even assume she was going to call EVERY Sunday? I mean, hell, we've only been training for a week. She's probably doing-something. What was she supposed to do today? I remember her telling me. She always did start blabbing about things that were going on in her life at the end of the training session. What was it? OH, that's right. Wasn't she taking her Mom out to eat or something? Yeah, that's right. She was taking her out to lunch. But, that should be over now. Goddammit, Talia. Just call me to say fuck you or something. Why am I so paranoid about this bullshit? She's fine... Or is she? Yes she is... But what if she's not? She's fine, Shane. Okay, fuck this inner dialogue. I dialed her number from my cell phone. What I heard on the other line surprised me. A weasy, weak voice answered, "Hello-o?" coughing. "Talia?" "S-Shane?" Something was wrong. I knew it... "Talia? Sweetie what's wrong?" "Oh...N-nothing...I'm just sleepy." "You're hurt. I remember that voice from when I punched you in the wrong spot too hard."" "Okay...so I'm hurt. Hang up please?" "No...are you home?" "Shane, just hang up th-" "Talia...sweetie...where are you?" I said in the sweetest voice I could belch out. She fell for it. "Home.." I had to drive her home once. I'm pretty sure I know how to get there. I told Talia to stay on the phone with me. My minutes were running out, but fuck it. I put the phone in the cup holder and sped, the phone on speaker. Finally, I got to the house and barged it. Talia was on her side, bawling in a small pool of her own blood. I think that's the first time my heart ever beat in my ears. I shook my head in disgust and lifted her up. Her eyes were halfway open. "Shane's here..Shane's here." I cooed at her. She nodded and leaned into me. Time to take her home and do some home hospital.

Asher, I know it was you, you fucker.


	12. Safe House

The last thing I could remember was falling asleep in the arms of comfort. I don't know if it was Asher or someone else. Asher hurt me though. Physically and emotionally. I never in a million years would have though Asher would do this to me, especially after he had my dad put away in prison for life. I loved him with all my heart but he'd just betrayed my trust. Asher was always such a sweet and caring man whom I'd fallen for a long time ago. He was never violent toward me or anything until now.  
It reminded me so much of what my father did to me, except Asher had been worse. My dad never hit me as hard as Asher did last night. I also forgot to mention that Asher raped me last night, worse than my dad ever did. It killed me that the only two men I'd ever loved abused me physically, sexually, and mentally. I will never trust them ever again.  
I started to move around in my sleep and I finally opened my eyes. My surroundings were the least bit familiar. The home was nice don't get me wrong, but it wasn't mine. The room that I was laying in smelled of a man, sort of like axe smelled. It was a good smell. My favorite body spray that a man could wear. I could tell it was a man's room by my surroundings, posters of girls in bikinis on the wall, a guitar in the corner of the room, a gun cabinet filled with shotguns and rifles, a pile of dirty laundry on the floor, and a tv with a playstation 3 hooked up to it. I sat up and looked down at my clothes. Blood stained. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked around the house until I got to the living room and saw Shane sitting in there watching tv.  
"Shane?" I asked. He looked up and then got up.  
"Talia. You're up." I saw him look me up and down and put his hands up to his mouth. "Oh my goodness sweetie, your body is so bruised up." He said to me. I looked into the nearest mirror and started to cry.  
"Oh no." I said between tears.  
"C'mere sweetie" Shane said hugging me gently. I broke down on his shoulder.  
He held me close which made me feel safe. Shane always did have a way of making me feel safe and protected. It was safe for me to say that he was my best friend. He had been a good listener to me and he protected me.  
A few hours went by and I was a bit better. Shane sent my mood from bad to good. Right now he and I are on the couch, him sitting on it and me cuddled in a blanket in his arms. It was a friendly way though because he and I were just friends, but it felt good to have him holding me, making me feel safe. He was my hero.


	13. 20 Gauge

My home was her home now. As I carried her out of her house, I felt nothing but anger. Anger at Asher and at the scum of the Earth in general. I couldn't fathom why people wanted to hurt one another and use each other, but I knew it would never stop. I just don't understand why Talia had to suffer. She may have been a pain in the ass, but she was a glow in the abyss of dark people I had been encountering with lately. Talia had a direction, a hope, and always wore a smile. She wasn't today though. Today she looked broken. She was a fragile, glass vase, shining on a table where no one was able to touch her. All of a sudden, a fucking earthquake sends her shattering to pieces. That earthquake was Asher, someone she trusted to the stitch. I looked down at her half limp, blood stained body and I knew it would take time before this girl was able to even smile again. I had to keep her safe, although I hadn't known her long. Maybe she was better off at a family's house? I doubt it. Families are the nosiest motherfuckers alive, no matter how cool they can be. She didn't need to be questioned. She needed assistance. To my house we went. She was dazed and confused as we arrived. She probably had no idea where we were. I sighed and carried her into my house. The place looked like shit. Usually I wouldn't care, but I had a guest in the house so all of a sudden I felt like a French maid. No time for that now. I laid her on my bed, taking her blood soaked shirt off, grimacing when I realized this was her Pj's and she didn't wear a bra to bed. She'll kill me when she finds out. Oh well. I took some alcohol and poured it on her deep cuts on her ribs, probably from where her skin greeted glass. She didn't even flinch, and I knew it stung. She was out cold. I wrapped her ribs a few times, being careful not to get it on her breasts because it was sticky athletic wrap. I blushed at her body first, then shook my head and acted professional about it. I got a clean shirt from my closet and put it over her body, chuckling how it draped over her. It could've been a dress for her. To finish up, I wrapped up her hand and dabbed alcohol on her cheek cut. I put a few blankets over her body and locked the windows and all the doors in my house that connected us to the outside world. Asher would probably come home and find a house empty. Due to prior jealousy that he had for me and Talia, he would probably come here. My response to that thought was me cocking a 20 gauge shotgun, ready to rock. I laid it on the table for easy reach and patrolled the house that night, thoughts swarming.

People sicken me. The idiocy they claim for themselves makes me vomit my heart. How a man could beat a woman, or vice versa, is absolutely pathetic. Pieces of shit like Asher are the reasons I truly think a zombie apocalypse wouldn't be so bad. I'd drink a beer, smoke a cigarette, and have a target practice with a few of them. Then I'd tie cinderblocks to my feet and blow my brains out near the water and go to the bottom. Dark thinking I know. I'm just pissed. I doubt I'm going crazy anytime soon. Right now, I'm just waiting for that sack of shit to step a foot on my property.

Morning came faster than I thought it would. Not a sound was in the house. Let's keep it that way. I was sitting at my couch, watching TV. I heard her voice.

"Shane?" she squeaked out. I spun around and almost cracked. The shirt I gave her was bloodstained again. It wasn't a lot of blood. Actually it was severely dried. She must've stopped bleeding. In the morning light, I could see more marks on her.

"Talia, you're up.." I said, looking her up and down, "Oh my goodness sweetie, your body is so bruised up."

The moment she saw it, the second the tears drained out of her eyes. "Oh no.." she groaned through the sobbing

"C'mere sweetie." She was so horrified that I pulled her into a gentle hug. Holding Talia in my arms made ME feel better, which is absolutely idiotic seeming as I'm not the one who just got beat to death. Knowing I can look at her, and that she's in a house with a shitload of firepower, made my heart warm. No one touches her.

A week had went by without much dispute. Jeff had given the both of us time off indefinitely due to Talia's injury. Talia didn't want to tell Jeff, but we compromised due to the fact that you really can't explain these wounds. Talia's mental state wasn't doing much better. Her heart fell out of her chest every time she would hear a sudden sound, small or big. She didn't watch TV, only ate when I cooked for her, and barely made a sound. She clang to me for dear life. On most occasions, I hated when a girl was clingy. Talia's case was not only an exception, it didn't even bother me in the tiniest way. Talia and my bed, by the end of the week, had become best friends. She barely moved, her blank eyes staring out the window. She was patrolling for him. I was too, honestly. I patrolled my house and yard 3 times a day every day that week. No sign of him.

Then there was Saturday


	14. Empty

It's been a rough past week. I'm scarred inside and out due to the now former love of my life. Asher had been there for me up until he beat me. Now the man I trusted with every shred of me, I wanted nothing to do with. He drained every ounce of trust I had for him from me. I used to think Asher was the only man I could ever trust and love but that would never happen now. Asher was a trader. He helped me put my father in prison for abusing me and turned around and did the exact thing. I hate Asher, no scratch that despised Asher Alexander Rushton III. I no longer had anything for him. When I was a teenager going through the things I did with my dad, Asher would always hold me and tell me I was safe in his arms and that nothing would ever hurt me as long as I was with him. He lied. As I thought about all this I became overwhelmed and the tears started to pour from my eyes. How could I ever trust anyone again? I felt myself trusting Gregory Shane Helms though.  
Shane was the most comfortable I've ever been with a human being, even more than Asher. Over the past month or so that I've known Shane, he's become my best friend. Over the past week, I don't know what I would have done without him. He was truly my rock right now and I didn't want to lose him. He was the only person I wanted to be around right now. I didn't even want to be around my family. I hadn't even told them yet. Not my mother, my sister, my brother, my grandparents, nobody. They would be too nosy and trying to come get me and I didn't want that. I didn't want a heap of relatives asking me if I was okay and being all up in my business right now. I wanted quiet and no questions asked and that's exactly what Shane had been doing for me.  
Shane's house had become a comfortable place for me. The only place I felt comfortable at. The smell was wonderful because I absolutely loved the smell of a man. I mean I'm sure all girls do. There's probably nothing better. His bed was like a cloud to me, I could sleep in it for hours on end, it had become my best friend lately. His house was definantly a man cave. Small fridge full of beer, tv dinners, and cans of soda, video game and bikini girl posters, every gaming system hooked up to his big screen tv along with lots of games, a huge stereo system, etc. Every mans dream of living. I loved having Shane there for me without meddling into my business. He held me when I needed him, cooked for me, and was just there for me to protect me.  
It was time for me to get myself back together. I needed to work on me. Shane and I asked Jeff for time off because of this and told him why and he let us off. I was usually the cheerful one but lately nobody had seen my famous smile. I haven't really spoken to anyone except for Shane for just a bit. I didn't owe anybody any words besides him. He was the only person I wanted to be around right now and the only person who truly made me feel comfortable and protected. He was all that I needed right now and all that I wanted.


	15. Confrontation

Then there was Saturday.

I didn't sleep again Friday night, which was the third night in a row. I felt for sure that motherfucker was going to be here. Something just told me, I don't really know how to explain it.

The day was generally pretty. It was raining, which made the power cut off, leaving the house in a darker aura. Talia was laying beside me in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Only one person could break the silence.

From out of no where we heard a voice of pure rage scream from outside, "TALIAAAAAAAA!"

I grinned in dark satisfaction. There you are, motherfucker. I looked out my window just to be sure and my satisfaction grew. He was there in the middle of my yard, a woman by his side. His face was contorted in that of the ugliest expression I've seen another human being wear.

"TALIA I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING IN THERE!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled at his anger, immediately stopping when I saw Talia shaking in my bed.

"Sh-Shane don't let him get me..." she bawled, crying into my pillow. I frowned and sat by her, angling her face to me.

"Talia, no one will ever hurt you okay? I will make sure of that...I care about you too much."

She looked at me and half smiled, an expression I had only dreamed about her having for the past week, "Okay."

I smiled at her, "Come with me, sweetie. Let's face him together."

"I'm scared.." she whined.

"Talia, no one will even be able to touch you. Lets go."

It seemed like a longer walk from my bedroom to the front door than usual. I had dreaded this for a split second, due to the fact that I knew who the woman was that was standing by him. I knew it was going to piss Talia to the gill. I grabbed my 20 gauge before I opened the door, putting Talia behind me. I could see him now, not too far from my porch, where Talia and I were, covered by the rain.

It didn't take even a second for Talia to notice the woman, "Angelina?"

To believe I fucked her. She grinned, "Hey Tal...oh, and hey Shane."

"Talia, come the fuck home." Asher demanded, his deep voice growling it out. Talia could only shake her head and hide behind me. I felt her trembling.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I stated calmly. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm really fucking sick of you Helms. You and your redneck, trailer park trash, whoring ass is about to be on my last nerve."

I chuckled, "And we wouldn't want that, would we."

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" he snarled, stalking towards us. I cocked the 20 and pointed it straight at him, my hands not even shaking. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, but this is. " I chuckled, keeping my aim at his head, "Trust me, I've been hunting for years. My 'trailer park trash ass' will kill you in a millisecond if you come any closer. That goes for you too, bitch." I smiled darkly at Angelina. She just grimaced.

"Um, Asher, I'm going to go...wait in the car." she squeaked running away.

Asher's voice grew sobbing, "Talia...baby please come home...I-I'm so sorry. I feel like a piece of fucking shit. Baby you know I didn't mean it. I was being a moron. Come home to Asher Talia...I'm a mess without you."

Through his crying, I could feel Talia become sympathetic. I look down and I saw she immediately wanted to go back to him.

"Talia, if you want something to help you figure this out, how about this. He says he loves you, yet he hits you? Really? I don't remember that being an act of love. You were a mess when you were with him." I said, pecking her forehead. She looked up at me and nodded, growing her dark look back towards him.

She spoke, "FUCK. YOU."

That was the deepest I had ever heard her go. She continued, shocking both Asher and me.

"FUCK YOU ASHER. FUCK YOUR FEELINGS, YOUR OPINIONS, EVERYTHING MOTHERFUCKING ABOUT YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH. I WANT TO WATCH YOU DIE. I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE SCUM OF HELL AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GET AIDS AND GET RAPED WHEN YOUR ASS GOES TO PRISON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screamed, producing more tears with every sentence. Then she added, "You...were supposed to understand me. Love me, when no one else did...Yet, you do the same thing I've been running from. I hope you burn in hell and, if God willing, I get to watch. That will be my heaven."

That was probably the darkest thing I'd ever heard her say. I understood though, for it was a dark time. Asher just stood there, mouth hung open.

"Fuck you then bitch. I'm coming back. Once I do, I'll kill that motherfucker protecting you. Then, I'm going to beat you so hard you wish it was your father doing it. Then, i'll fuck you and kill you." he said, grinning. He turned around and started walking to his car.

"Don't kill him Shane." Talia muttered under her breath. I growled and sighed.

"Yo, Asher. One for the road!" I yelled out before taking aim and shooting him in the leg. He yelled out and limped to the car. I heard him scream to Angelina about going to the hospital. I laughed.

Talia was gone by my side. I found her gargling Listerine after seconds of looking. She spit it out and turned to me. "What?"

"Why were you washing your mouth out?" I smiled at her. She chuckled.

"I never..ever..want to say something horrible like that again."

"You wont have to. Hey, wanna see something?"

She nodded. I took her to my basement and flicked the lights on. Nothing was there but a punching bag and gloves, both raggedy. She looked at me.

"I remember, everytime I got betrayed, this thing helped. Punching this is very useful therapy and I know you have built up anger. Time to let it out Tal."

The rest of the night concluded of her and I locked in a basement and me watching her beat the shit out of all of those who put her down..


	16. Relief

I couldn't believe the nastiness that had escaped my mouth last night. I was always raised being told that a lady doesn't have such a nasty mouth. Asher had just pushed my buttons. He was yelling at me one minute then acting like an angel the next. Like nothing happened. Oh I had the scars and bruises on the outside to prove what happened, but those scars weren't anywhere as bad as the scars it left on the inside. I couldn't believe that he would come here and try to demand me to come with him. He must be stupider than I thought.  
Last night was a long night. After Shane had shown me his punching bag, I spent the rest of the night punching the hell outta that thing. I was punching all those who'd ever put me down. All the girls in school who picked on me, Angelina, Asher, my dad, everybody. It was really a comfort just taking out all that anger on this one big thing that I could punch whenever I felt like it. I loved it. Shane really knew me. He was really all that I needed right now. He was truly my best friend.  
Before Asher left, he mentioned that this wasn't the end. I was kind of nervous about that, but in the back of my mind I knew Shane wouldn't let anything happen to me. What if Asher killed Shane? Shane was the only person who was keeping me safe right now. If he got killed, I don't know what I would do. Shane was my best friend and he was the only thing protecting me. If Asher killed him then I was going to be raped and killed by Asher too. This can't happen.  
Today Shane decided it was time for me to get out of the house. He decided he was going to take me to TNA headquarters. He thought it would be a good idea for me to go and see everyone. I thought he was brilliant for that. It would be awesome to get around my peers and get my mind off that douche. It was time for me to get out and start talking to other people. It was time for me to get out of the house.  
A few hours later, I was sitting shotgun in Shane's truck. He was holding my hand just to comfort me and let me know that he was there to help me and protect me. It helped alot. The warmth of his hand made me feel as if I could feel the warmth of his heart. That feeling made my heart warm. Shane was the best guy I'd ever known. I surely thanked God for him everyday.  
We pulled up at the headquarters and got out of Shane's truck. We walked across the parking lot and into the building. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my friend of many years, Kurt Steven Angle, along with his two children, little Miss Princess, Kyra Angle, and handsome little man, Kody Angle. Kyra and Kody were just like a niece and nephew to me. Karen despised it but Kurt, Kody, and Kyra loved it. I ran up behind Kyra and Kody and put my hands over their eyes. Kyra just stood there but Kody jumped.  
"Mommy?" Kyra guessed.  
"Guess again" I replied turning them around.  
"AUNT TALIA!" they both yelled and put their arms around my neck both hugging me. I saw Shane and Kurt chuckle.  
"Hey guys" I smiled at them and kissed both of their heads.  
"We missed you Aunt Tal" Kyra said to me.  
"I missed you guys too" I replied with a smile. This was another thing I lived for. My adopted and biological nieces and nephews.


	17. Dirty

Throughout the next few weeks, Talia slowly progressed back into her training with me. We took it day by day but, no less, she gained more confidence and after three weeks, it was like the incident never happened. She stayed with me. I bought her a couch that could fold out into a bed and let her sleep in the living room. She never really complained about it too much. That was our arrangement.

It was a Thursday that her and I were called into Jeff's office. Talia looked to be quite nervous about the ordeal, but I really wasn't. Walking into the office, we saw just Jeff this time, which made me smile. No bitch Karen to deal with.

"Ah, Talia!" he said, grinning at her. She smiled and shook his hand. "Well, I understand you and Shane have been training a lot in the past few weeks."

"Yes sir we have." she said, still smiling.

"Well that's fantastic. But, I have decided to change course. Talia, you will now work with another trainer. His name is Kurt Angle but I believe that won't be a problem with you."

"No sir, it won't."

My face dropped. I didn't want her to go...I liked training her. It was fun. It made me feel like I was actually doing something that made a shit. And now? I was being replaced. Probably because Kurt was 'better' or some bullshit like that. I sighed.

Talia looked at me with a sad expression and she whispered, "I'll see you at home."

I nodded and she walked out of the room. I looked over at Jeff and he scowled at me. What the fuck did I do?

"What?" I said casually. He rubbed his chin and glared at me.

"You're fired."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. My mind was completely blown. This motherfucking, cunt washing, piece of garbage shit fucknuts was going to fire me? I haven't done a goddamn thing wrong.

"You broke one of my rules! I said no sex with the trainee and you fucking broke it!"

"WHAT?! I DID NOT FUCK TALIA! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND."

"Oh..really? Then why does Talia all of a sudden live at your place? I heard from at least 3 people you two were fucking. I told you to leave her alone."

"SHE'S AT MY HOUSE BECAUSE HER BOYFRIEND FUCKED HER OVER AND I'M BEING A FRIEND AND HELPING HER OUT!"

"A likely story. Either way, you. are. fired. Pack your shit and leave."

I honestly don't think I've ever wanted to kill another human being so much in my life. Jeff was looking for some random fucking reason to fire me. Honestly, what would it really have mattered if I had sex with Talia? Why was that any of his business?

Was he out to get me? No, that couldn't really be it. Or, could it? Why was he so enthralled with Talia? I mean, honestly..

Wait.

My mind shot back to the moment where I caught Jeff receiving a blowjob. A few minutes later it was to be known that Karen wasn't the one giving him one. So he's having an affair. And , also out of nowhere, Talia gets this major boost. And when I'm given the opportunity to be her trainer, the only stipulation was to not fuck her.

Talia's the mistress... I can't believe it.

I sighed, getting in my truck and starting the engine. When that motherfucker gets home, she's done for.


	18. Changes

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Shane wasn't going to be my trainer anymore, Kurt was. I mean, don't get me wrong, Kurt would make a great trainer, but I love training with Shane. He was a great teacher who was very patient with me. That's something Kurt Steven Angle wouldn't have. Kurt has never been a patient man as long as I've known him. He's always been a guy who's demanding and wants things done right then and there. That's one of the reasons Stephanie McMahon didn't put up with his shit back in the WWF attitude era days. At first, Vince McMahon wanted to use Kurt in the storyline with Stephanie as her husband instead of Triple H, but Stephanie refused because of his impatience.  
I walked out of Jeff's office leaving him and Shane to talk. I was very nervous about that.  
"Hey Talia. Wanna go grab some lunch?" Mickie James asked me.  
"Ummm. I don't know, Mickie." I replied.  
"Oh c'mon? Please?" She begged.  
"Alright, Mickie. I'll go with you."  
We headed out and went to the restaurant that Mickie used to work at before she broke into this business. Olive Garden. We both got the unlimited soup and salad. Mickie started eating and I started playing around with mine.  
"What's bugging you?" Mickie asked me.  
"Shane. They're not gonna let him train me anymore. Kurt's gonna do it from now on." I replied.  
"Oh no. You and Shane must be so upset." She replied to me. "I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah. It sucks." I replied looking down.  
"Are you and Shane together?" She asked me.  
"No. We're just friends." I said back.  
"Are you really living with him?" she asked.  
"Well, yeah. Only because Asher was beating me." I said.  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She said.  
"It's just whatever." I replied as I slowly ate my salad.  
"After all that happened with your dad and Asher helping you and then he goes around and does the same thing." Mickie said looking sad in the eyes. "I'm really sorry sweetie. You've been through so much. I hope Shane is really being a good friend and helping you out. If you need anything. You know I'm here, right?" She said.  
"Yeah. Thanks Mickie." I said as I smiled at her.  
The rest of the day we spent looking for new attire to wear in the ring at a local store that we went to alot. We couldn't get our clothes there since they were specially made, but here is where we bought our boots and such. It was a fun day with Mickie and I got my mind off of everything.  
I dropped Mickie off at TNA HQ and I headed back to Shane's house.


	19. Love and Hate

Waiting for Talia to get to the house, I was in a chair, facing the door, listening to the rain outside. I was in a stewing mood. I could not believe Talia was the mistress. It blew my mind. It also pissed me off. She was such a hypocrite. She acted so innocent and sweet and it turns out she was blowing her boss's dick just to get ahead in her career. I wanted to scream at her. Nothing pissed me off more than a hypocrite and a fake.

I heard her park in the garage and I heard the door shut. Now was just the small period of waiting. My fingers were tingling from how mad I was. As soon as she opened the door, I growled when I saw her face. Her face contorted into confusion with a small dash of fear. She had no idea what I was about to say. I had plenty to say.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled at her, making her jump. "What?" she growled at me. Well, she was wanting to fight too. Good, I was in the mood. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING MISTRESS!" "I'm the what?" she said, her eyes wide and her expression freaked out. "The other day I walked in to see Jarrett getting a blowjob. 2 minutes later I passed Karen in the motherfucking halls so I knew someone else was doing it and it was you wasn't it?!"

Her expression grew severely angry, "ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDDDING ME YOU STUPID BASTARD?"

"NO BITCH I'M NOT! YOU GOT A MAJOR BOOST IN YOUR CAREER FOR NO FUCKING REASON! IT WAS JUST YOU TOO!"

She rolled her eyes, "Shane, how fucking brain dead are you?"

"What?" I growled at her. Now she's lying to me. The nerve of this bitch.

"Dumbass, I passed Karen in the halls too. Hell, I met you that day three minutes after I passed Karen. I didn't even have enough fucking time to blow him and come back to meet you in the same day. It wasn't me you stupid son of a bitch."

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. It made perfect sense at first. But, now, as I listened to Talia, her words made even more sense. It turned out it wasn't her in the end. Oh man, am I an asshole. I frowned at her growing angry expression. She really was innocent and sweet...Aww...

"I want to beat your head into the fucking ground. All this time Shane, All of this time I thought you were my friend. The one sweet guy in my life that would take me from all of the bullshit that surrounds me. You give me peace for fucks sake, and now this happens? Well, that displays the perfect amount of trust you have in me, doesn't it? Goddamn you, Shane. Why the hell do you think I would even TRY to get further in my career by doing that? You really think I'm that much of a slut? You think I'm a whore, don't you? Well fuck you and every other person who has held me down. FUCK YOU ALL. People are so disgusting nowadays. Pathetic little vermin, I swear. What the hell even made you think I was like that? ARe you that paranoid?...You fucking idiot."

"Talia, I-"

"NO, fucking leave me alone." she said, spinning around and walking into the rain. No! I can't leave it like this. I ran after her.

"TALIA! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE LIKE THAT!" I called after her, running and catching her arm. She snatched it away and slapped me. When she spoke, she started sobbing.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU! I OUGHTA ROLL AROUND IN THE DIRT WITH YOU RIGHT NOW AND TRY TO KICK YOUR ASS AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN!" she shrieked, kicking my leg. She really did want to fight. I just stared at her, which pissed her off even more. She lunged and me and we rolled on the wet grass. She rolled on top of me, slapping my chest as hard as she could. I'll be honest it hurt like hell, but I deserved it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, hugging her. She bawled, laying on my chest, and started slapping it again. I rolled her over and pinned her down. Her big brown eyes just stared up at me, hurt as I'd ever seen them. Oh, man.

"Talia, I don't think you were that way. It's just, all of my life, I've known most women to be that way. Most women I've met I've screwed and that was because it was so easy. My sister used to have sex to get ahead in school. A lot of my chick friends did the same, besides Beth. Even though you were sweet, I knew it would be easier for you to do that too. Plus, you're beautiful enough to have sex to get it further into your career."

"I have class Shane...I worked hard to get where I am. And you thought so less of me.."

"I'm so sorry Talia. I'm sorry. It just drove me crazy to think of you all over Jeff like that."

"Why?" she asked. My eyes widened and I got off of her and walked a few inches away from her.

"OH HELL NO! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!" she barked, hopping up and running after me and shoving me. Goddamn, she really did want to fight. I turned to her, still as a statue.

"No."

"You know what your problem is, Shane? YOU DON'T TRUST ANYBODY. YOU JUST WASTE AWAY YOUR GODDAMN LIFE."

My anger boiled, "AND YOU END UP WITH FUCKING LOSERS IN THE END. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR POINT?"

"AT LEAST I OPEN UP AND TRUST PEOPLE YOU COCKFUCK. YOU WON'T EVEN GROW ENOUGH PUBES ON YOUR NUTSACK TO TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU DON'T LIKE ME ON JEFF, OR PROBABLY ANYBODY."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." I screamed at her. That shut her up. She stood motionless, staring at me, raindrops pouring down her face.

"I love you.." I repeated. She jumped into my arms and kissed me, her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I deepened it and just held her. I could feel my chest warm up and tingle.

I carried her into the house and shut the door behind me. 3 hours later, we're on my bed, her back to me. I'm sweaty as hell, my arm is wrapped around her, and our clothes and blankets are on the floor. The weather is calm and the crickets are chirping, making a sweet music with the fan blowing on our bodies.

"I love you," she whispers. I just combine our hands and intertwine our fingers in response.


	20. Family Matters

Yesterday was such a crazy day. Shane and I went from fighting to making love. He was such an incredible lover though. Nothing like I'd ever experienced before. I really did love Shane. He was like no other guy I'd met before. I still couldn't believe he'd thought I was fucking Jeff Jarrett. That's just disgusting. I would never stoop so low as to sleep to get to the top. That was more Triple H from WWE's style. Everyone knew that was the reason he was with his boss' daughter.  
I got up to nothing over mine or Shane's body but the fan that was blowing air on our bodies. I looked over at him to see him fast asleep. He was adorable. I looked at my phone and realized that today was my baby sister's birthday. She was turning 17. My mom, my older sister, and myself were going to take her shopping and out to lunch. I quickly wrapped myself in a sheet and headed for the bathroom. Once in there, I started up the shower and washed my body and hair quickly. Once out of the shower, I quickly dressed myself in jeans, a tanktop, and flipflops and put my hair up in a ponytail.  
I walked out of the bathroom to see Shane still asleep. I decided not to wake him up so I got a piece of paper and wrote him a note. 'Gone to the mall for Scarlet's birthday with mom and Reagan. Be back later today. Love you baby 3 xoxo - Talia' I sat the note right where I was previously laying and walked out of the room. I gathered my purse and keys and put on my sunglasses and headed out to my car. I started up my car and headed to my mom's house.  
I pulled up to the small brick house that I grew up in. I loved this house but I hated it at the same time. I hated it because this was the place where my father used to abuse me. I also hated it because it was the place where I had my first kiss with Asher and the first time we made love was in my room at this place. This place always gave me the creeps now.  
"You ready Talia?" I could hear Reagan call out as she and Scarlet came out of the house.  
"Sure am." I said walking up to Reagan first and giving her a hug. "And Happy Birthday Scarlet Marie" I said with a smile as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe my baby sister is so old now."  
"Thanks Tal. I'm so happy to see you. It's been a while. How's Asher?" I sighed. Damn. I had to go through this with my family. I decided it was time to tell them so when we got into the car I told them all everything. By the end of the story they all had tears in their eyes. Damn. I didn't want this to happen.  
"Talia, I really wish you would have come and stayed with me." said my mom.  
"Mom, Shane has been amazing to me. He doesn't question me or anything." I said.  
"Honey, Shane isn't your mother. He doesn't know what's best for you. We need to get Asher prosecuted." I sighed.  
"Mom, chill."  
"You're sleeping with this boy, aren't you?" she asked me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" she asked again.  
"What does it matter if I am?" I asked her.  
"Dammit Talia. You are such-" I cut her off.  
"I'm such a what, mom? I'm such a whore? Is that what you were going to say?" I asked. "I'll have you know I've only slept with two men in my life. That's way less than you, mom."  
"All I was going to say was it's not a good idea getting involved with this boy while you're going through this stuff with Asher." she said. She was boiling my anger even more.  
"It's MY life, mom. MINE! I can do what I please when I please. I've only slept with two men in my life and how many have you? Oh, that's right. Eight." I said to her.  
"Talia! Don't speak to your mother like that. I'm just looking out for you." she said.  
"Stop fighting! It's my birthday! I want to have a good day." Scarlet said.  
"Sorry Scar." I said to her.  
We arrived at the mall and walked in. There were tons of teenagers there. I saw some of the guys wearing TNA and WWE t-shirts. I put my sunglasses on to try and disguise myself. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with any fans today. I didn't want to take any pictures of autographs.  
All day I wasn't really noticed which was a good thing. I just followed my sisters and mom around the whole time, bought a few little things, and chatted. My mom was barely acknowledging my presence right now but I really didn't care. She'd pissed me off and I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I just couldn't believe her.


	21. It Is Simple

"I AM SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS SITUATION!" Talia barked into the house air, slamming the door behind her and throwing her keys on the kitchen counter. I was washing a bowl I had just eaten cereal out of. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" I said. What situation did she mean? Surely she didn't mean she was tired of living with me or anything...right?

"It's my fucking family-well, my mom. She basically insinuated I was a slut and told me I should of stayed with her. She doesn't like you really at all. She truly likes Asher, even though he was a total prick and of course she couldn't see it. She says I shouldn't be involved with you." she said, sniffling through it all. I cocked my head to the side.

"Surely, you are thinking of telling her to go fuck herself right?"

"I don't know Shane...I mean maybe I shouldn't be so involved with you right now. I just got out of a relationship..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering around the room.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you even serious right now?"

"Shane, please chill out...I'm just thinking out loud...hear me out."

"Oh, I'm Sorry Miss Talia. I'm all motherfucking ears." I growled at her, crossing my arms.

"You know, you don't have to take that tone with me."

"I will take whatever tone I want to with you. We're equals, if you haven't noticed. I'm not afraid to hurt your fucking feelings. You obviously couldn't care less about mine."

"You really have no fucking clue what you're talking about.." she snarled at me, hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't? How does this sound? You fuck my brains out after saying you love me and now all of a sudden when mommy dearest doesn't approve you tell me you might hit the road and go kiss her ass!? That sounds about fucking right to me." I barked at her. Jesus Christ, if she was going to leave, maybe this was for the fucking better. One day together and we're already fighting, at each others' throats.

"THIS IS HARD FOR ME TOO YOU KNOW! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!"

"TALIA, NO ONE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ASKS FOR ANYTHING BAD THAT HAPPENS TO THEM. SHIT JUST HAPPENS. YOU HAVE TO DECIDE HOW YOU'RE GOING TO HANDLE IT. PUSSY OUT OR MAN UP?"

"It's not that simple..." she sighed, shaking her head. She was too stubborn to see the obvious. She was so caught up in the fear of disappointing her family.

"Yes it is. It's not easy to do, but it's very simple. You are either on my side, or your mother's side. I'm sorry you have too much of a bitch mom to accept me...and I'm sorry I'm too stubborn to kiss her ass. But, you'll have to choose."

"You don't understand..."

"Oh, I don't? How don't I understand, Talia?"

"I love my mother. She was there for me when I was young. She's just so fucking controlling, but I love her. I know she loves me too. No offense but your mom isn't in the best shape so you probably don't know how I feel..."

"You don't think I love my mother? You really don't think I had a hard time in my childhood? Really, Talia. You want to be that selfish? You are so fucking brain dead it's unbelievable.."

Tears poured down her face, "Shane, everything I say is coming out wrong! I don't want to lose you goddammit! I love you. I know I do. I'm not choosing her over you and I'm not choosing you over her. THERE HAS TO BE MIDDLE GROUND SOMEWHERE."

"Then go find it." I said, turning away to fridge to get some water. So much anger was in my system it was as if the water could cool me, purify me for a little while. Talia knew how to hit the perfect nerves to make me want to kill something. I looked over at her. I'm guessing it was the look in my eyes, but something in her shied away. I was obviously giving off the 'don't fuck with me' scent.

"If I have the middle ground, can I expect you to be here waiting for me?"

"Although you infuriate me to my core, I love you. Yeah, I'll wait. Just don't take forever."

"Meh, I'm going to go ask her if we can have dinner together. Just the three of us." she said, smiling at me. I groaned. Dinner?

Dinner with Mummy from Hell. Woohoo.


	22. Dinnertime

I hated fighting with Shane. I really did. It hurt me to the very core. I loved him so freaking much that I never wanted to fight with him. I just wanted to be in his arms forever and never have to worry about any drama or anything. My mom was really making shit difficult for us. We had just gotten together and now she's wanting to start stuff. I mean, maybe I wasn't fair to Shane but I didn't want to be on bad terms with my mom either. I know I've said that Asher was my rock throughout my dad abusing me but my mom was my even bigger rock. Dad would only abuse me when mom wasn't around and when mom found out she divorced him and got him put in prison with the help of Asher. I guess that's why she liked Asher so much. Shane was my rock now though. He's helped me in so many more ways than Asher ever did.  
I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Mom, it's Talia. Would you join Shane and me for dinner tonight at Shane's?" I asked nicely.  
"Now, Talia. You know how I feel." She said back and I got pissed but I hid it.  
"Please, mom? It would mean the world to me." I said back sweetly.  
"Ummm. Okay Talia. I'll come. What time?" She asked me.  
"7:00." I said back.  
"Do you need me to bring anything?" She asked.  
"Just you. That's all." I replied.  
"Alright. See you then Tal." She replied before she hung up.  
I needed to go shopping. I got my purse and my car keys and headed outside before getting into my car and heading to the grocery store. When I got to the store I put on a hoodie, some sunglasses, and a TNA baseball cap. I loved my fans don't get me wrong but I hated being noticed at places like this. I walked in and what do I get? Noticed by a bunch of teenage boys wearing Sting, AJ Styles, Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, and Motorcity Machine Guns t-shirts. I signed a few autographs, took a few pictures, and went to do my shopping.  
I decided to fix my mother's favorite meal. Spaghetti with garlic bread and cherry pie with vanilla ice cream. When I got home I started to cook and while the food was cooking I was making the table. I put a nice white table cloth on the table with black place mats and then I put the forks, knives, spoons, and cups on the table.  
I went back to the stove to finish up my food. After it was done, I put the plates on the table as well as the pots of food and the pie and the garnishes for the food. After that was done, I heard the doorbell ring.  
"C'mon Shane, mom's here." I said before opening the door.  
"Talia." She smiled and she hugged me.  
"Hey mom." I turned to see that Shane had come up behind me. I could see mom giving him daggers. I looked at mom like 'talk to him'.  
"Hello Mr. Helms." Mom said to him.


	23. Familia

"Hi." I said, keeping my arms at my sides. I really didn't want to fucking do this, but it seems as if I had no choice. Talia looked at me with a scolding gaze, and I just gave her an uncaring look in return. I loved Talia and would do anything for her, but that doesn't mean I have to like this woman. Besides, I could already tell the woman didn't like me. So, what was the point of impressing?

"Well it's quite the place you have here." Talia's mom said with a disapproving gaze. I just rubbed my forehead and walked into the dining room. They followed me, "Shane, why don't you show me around?"

Talia chimed in, "Yeah Shane show her around."

I pointed to everything's place, not even leaving the point where I stood, "Kitchen, Bathroom, Livingroom, Bedroom."

Talia huffed, obviously not satisfied with my slacker ass but precisely I didn't care. I was not going to kiss up to her bitch of a mother. I know I probably am being a bit harsh to her but I really don't feel like listening to some old woman nag at how pathetic she thinks I am and all of that bullshit. I rather it just be Talia and I for today, but that didn't seem possible. Talia, for some odd reason, wants to kiss her mother's ass. Well, she can be my guest.

Later was dinnertime.. I noticed bitchface wasn't eating anything.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked. She pursed her lips at me.

"I'm a vegetarian. Plus, both of the shit that was cooked looks absolutely awful."

Once again, my temper was slowly rising. I gripped the edges of the table.

"Mom quit being so mean!" Talia growled, glaring intently at her mother. Talia's mom just rolled her eyes, uncaring.

"Talia, this is the definition of a piece of shit. He has a idiotic, laughable career that doesn't even exist anymore. He looks like a dog's ass and he has no manners. He can't do anything worth a fuck and he doesn't treat you like you should be treated. I will never understand why you dumped Asher. He was a fine man. I'm sure you two could've gotten over the little tidbit if you would have just given it some time, but no, of course not. Like always Talia, you blow things out of proportion and claim you're the victim of everything. It's so pathetic. He's pathetic, Talia, and now he's dragging you into the same idiocy."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOTIC, CUNT FACED BITCH?" I snarled, slamming my fist into the table. Talia looked at her mother, hurt by what the woman had said. I continued, "ASHER IS A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT AND SO ARE YOU FOR STANDING UP FOR HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW A GODDAMN THING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER. SHE'S NOT FUCKING PATHETIC AND NEITHER AM I. I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST COMING UP IN MY HOUSE LIKE YOU OWN THE MOTHERFUCKER. YOU CAN FUCKING LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY LIFESTYLE."

Talia's mom looked over at Talia, probably expecting her to say something in her defense. Talia, a tear going down her face, just shook her head, "Get out of our house."

Her mom grew shocked, "Wh-what?"

Talia grew severely angry quick and she sat up, looking down at her mother, "Get the fuck out of our house you dick sucking, small brained, piece of shit bitch. NOW!"

That did it. Talia's mom just left silently, slamming the door behind her. I'm glad the mom left, but I still felt awful. I was the reason Talia has problems with her mother. I always did know that Talia valued her family, but now she's having issues with a piece of that family. All because of me.

Talia just sighed and went into my arms, "You could've been nicer."

"I know. So could she, though."

"Yeah, I know...can we go visit Jeff and Matt? I hear they are having a party."

I chuckled. The annual Matt Hardy Christmas Party. I had almost forgotten about it thanks to this shit. I looked at my girl and nodded. It would be good for us to get out of the house and do something. I had been so stressed from getting fired it was unbelievable. A party with my friends and my woman was just what I needed.

Merry Christmas.


	24. Peace

All the shit that went down with my mother just amazed me but it also made me realize that I grew up with two really shitty parents. I hadn't realized it before with my mother but now I see. Everything I had problems, she would just talk shit about it and ruin everything. I'm glad that this happened now because I got to see how shitty she really was.  
It was time for us to get going to the Hardys annual Christmas party. Christmas would be in a few days and I hear this is the best Christmas bash ever. It was freezing outside so I went to the bedroom and dressed myself in long johns and jeans, uggs, a longsleeved shirt, a northface jacket, and a big snow jacket, I fixed up my hair and walked out of the room to be greeted with Shane who handed me one of those face warmers.  
"Wouldn't want that pretty little face to get cold or for you to get sick on the way." He said to me making me smile and I leaned up and kissed him.  
"I love you baby" I smiled at him.  
"I love you more" He said picking me up and making me giggle.  
He carried me out to the garage where our cars were and where his fourwheeler was. His fourwheeler was just like Matt's, Jeff's and Shannon's. The black raptor. I put on my face mask and Shane put my helmet on me and my goggles as well as his own. He then opened the garage door. It was snowing. It was kind of rare for this to happen in North Carolina. Shane got on the fourwheeler and backed it out of the garage. I pressed the garage door button and walked out getting on the back of the machine and putting my arms tightly around my lover.  
It didn't take very long to reach the BCR dome from Shane's house but it felt like a while since it was so cold. Shane got off and then grabbed my hand to help me off and we both took off our helmets, goggles, and masks. He grabbed my hand and led me inside of the dome. I could see many familiar faces. The Hardys, Shannon Moore, Beth Hardy, Julie Moore, Reby Reyes aka Sky, Kimo, Yuk, Tiffany and many different wrestlers from WWE and TNA. I decided to remove some layers so I took off both my jackets.  
"Talia!" I heard Beth say as she approached me with Reby, Julie, and Tiffany.  
"Hey girls." I smiled and hugged them all. "Long time no see."  
"Yeah, no doubt. You and Shane have been such hermits lately." She replied to me.  
"Sorry girl. There's been alot of bullshit going on, but we're here tonight and ready to have some fun."  
"Well," She said going and bringing back some jello shots. "Let's get this motherfucking party started!"  
We downed a few jello shots as well as some shots of whipped cream vodka. I looked over and saw Shane having some fun with his buddies. It made me happy to see him letting loose. He'd been so stressed lately with losing his job and my mom's bullshit. I really loved him and I loved to see him smiling and having fun with Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Kimo, and Yuk. I saw him look over at me and smile. I smiled back as I saw him make his way over to me. He walked behind me and put his arms around me and put his lips near my neck.  
"Having fun?" He asked me softly in my ear.  
"Mhm. I am Mr. Helms and I'm so happy to see that you're having fun too." I replied softly looking at him and rubbing his hands that were around my stomach.  
"Well, I'm happy to see you're having fun too little missy." He said as he started kissing my neck making me giggle.  
"I love you." I said to him.  
"I love you too." He said as he kissed me. After that he broke from behind me and held my hand when we heard a voice coming over the speaker.  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Glad you all could make it." We heard Matt's voice say. "Now for your entertainment tonight, I'd like to welcome to the stage, my baby brother's band. Please welcome Peroxwhy?gen!" Everyone cheered as Jeff and his band walked onto the stage. It was gonna be a good ass night.


	25. Shortlived

The parties Matt threw were always fun, but it was obvious what was going to happen most of the time. Beer drinking, cooking, joking. The usual fun stuff, of course. In all honesty, I didn't really feel like being here. I wanted to sleep for a long time, but I knew I had to be here. Talia needed to feel normal again. So much drama had been circling in both of our lives since we met, especially for her. I just wanted her to feel like the world was going to be fine and that all of this crap would go away eventually, with the right amount of time.

Talia seemed to be having a blast, talking with the women and drinking, holding my hand. I tried not to drink too much tonight, considering she was drinking vodka like it was the drink of life and someone needed to drive my fourwheeler back. I'm sure Matt would let us stay, but I rather sleep in my bed, not a couch.

Holding Talia's hand, I listened as Matt introduced the guests to his party. Jeff decided to do a few tracks with his band. The music started playing. It sounded like a trippy rock sort of deal and, for some odd reason, I liked it alot. I bobbed my head a little and chuckled as Beth took Talia from me and started dancing with her. Talia was shaking her butt, squealing "WOOOOHOOO!" at the top of her lungs. Oh yeah, she was drunk. I just chuckled and watched my girl dance provacatively with Beth, who was also hammered. I grabbed my phone and recorded it, sipping a beer and laughing at how embarrassed Talia would be in the morning. Not to mention hungover.

The burgers and chicken were almost done, which gave me a minute to go outside. I walked out the door without anyone noticing, stretching and looking up at the sky. The sky was completely vacant of any stars, the only light being a half moon.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said a voice I never expected to here, especially not out in the street in front of Matt's house. I turned to my side and saw, out of all people, Karen Jarett. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah it is...what are you doing here?"

"Jeff bought a house nearby. He passed out after an arguement we had. So, I thought I'd take a walk."

She looked weak and pale. All I responded with was "Oh."

"No cute little remarks, Shane?"

I scoffed, looking at her, "What's the point?"

"Well, usually you hate me. You make smart remarks at me. I do it back. That was always our relationship."

"That, and that one night.." I trailed off, chuckling.

"Ah, well that...that was a mistake."

"I agree."

"Shane, I'm sorry..." she said, steam coming out of her mouth. It really was cold out here.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For giving you and Talia a hard time. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, but, Karen why are you saying all of this out of nowhere?"

She sighed, taking out a cigarette and smoking it, "I've opened up my eyes to alot of things, Shane."

I half smiled, "Something terrible happened, didn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know people, Karen. It usually takes a very horrible thing to happen before a person actually opens up their eyes. People usually stop being assholes when they realize all that negative shit they pass on comes back to bite them in the ass."

"That makes sense. And here I thought you were some immature, dimwitted asshole."

"I've changed." I said, looking back towards Matt's house. I smiled when I saw Talia in the window, laughing and talking with Reby and Beth. Karen followed my eyes and chuckled.

"You're in love, eh?"

"Yeap...in love hard."

"Good for you," she said, smiling lightly when I looked at her.

"Yeah. So, what terrible thing happened?"

"I lied. Jeff and I didn't just have an arguement. We're having a divorce and I bought a new house not far from here. I'm taking a walk to enjoy the snow."

"Jesus, may I ask why?" I said. Even though, for the most part, Karen got on my nerves, she looked upset right this moment. I didn't really feel any negativity towards her anymore.

"I found him screwing some blonde knockout bimbo. The TNA knockout, Angelina Love." Karen sighed, puffing on her cigarette.

"Well, he's an idiot." I said, stretching in the cold air. That Angelina chick just fucks everyone, doesn't she?

"So is she. Apparently she's with this Asher guy. I hate that son of a bitch. I can't believe he's joining the roster."

I froze completely and looked over at her, "He's what?"

"Jeff signed him the other day, saying he needed 'some better talent' or some bullshit...I don't even-Shane are you alright? You look pale as fuck."

"Hm? Uh no I'm not alright. Karen, could you come by the house tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"I need to talk to you. Plus, you can bury the hatchet with Velvet."

"Um, okay Shane I'll come over tomorrow. What time?"

"Preferably the morning. It'll be a weekend so Talia doesn't have to go in. See you there?"

"Yeah, see you." she said, walking back to where she came.

He just can't leave her alone, can he? He has to keep pushing and pushing her. I watched Talia laughing, deciding to join the party once again. I enjoyed this night with her, because once again drama was headed our way. A part of me wondered if it was better just to let Talia be, save her from all of the grief. The other part wanted me to hold on to her as tight as possible.


	26. Letting Loose

Tonight, I was letting loose and I was having so much fun. The Hardys really did know how to throw a party. I was having such a fun night with Reby, Beth, Tiffany, and Julie and I was happy to see Shane having fun with Matt, Jeff, Sean, and Shannon. We really did need this after all the bullshit we'd been through lately. I was so happy to have Shane by my side through it all.  
Around midnight somebody brought out kegs and I definantely had to get in on this. Matt and Shane picked me up by the legs and put me up and I grabbed the hose and started chugging it. It was something I'd never done before and it was fun. Lots of alcohol though. Next was Beth who had Matt and Jeff hold her up. Shane and I really got a kick out of her doing it though because her face was just priceless. Then next came Reby who was a pro. She was lifted up by Matt and Shannon and she chugged that shit like there was no tomorrow. It was really fun to day and to watch.  
Beth's shots ended up from going from one at the beginning of the night to I really don't know how much because by the end of it all, I was fucked up. I don't think I'd ever been so drunk in my life. I was having such a good time though. Beth and Reby and myself were dancing around and just goofing off like girls do. Peroxwhy?gen did such an amazing job as well. Jeff had a voice that was so much different than anyone I'd ever heard before. The party started dying down around 3:00 a.m. and I could tell Shane was getting ready to go home.  
"Baby, I'm gonna need you to eat and drink this so that you can sober up some before we go on the fourwheeler." He said giving me a sandwich and a bottle of Coke. I took it from him and started to nibble on the sandwich and sip the soda. "Have fun, baby?" he asked me.  
"Yeah." I said feeling a little dizzy and sick from the sandwich.  
"C'mon, let's get home." He said taking the rest of the food and drink from me and disposing of it.  
We walked outside where it had stopped snowing. There was still a blanket of it all over the road and the grass though. I pulled my mask on gently because my head had already started to hurt. I then put on my helmet and my goggles.  
"Alright, baby, I'm going to have to sit in front of my so I can make sure you don't fall off, okay?" I just nodded as I felt nausea take over me. "You okay?" He asked.  
"I feel sick." I said through the helmet.  
"Aww..c'mere baby." He said as he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. After a little bit, this relieved me some.  
"Thanks." I said softly. "I love you." I said before I got on the fourwheeler.  
Shane got on behind me and I laid my head back for comfort. He started up the machine and put his hands on the handlebars and started to drive. It was a cold and bumpy ride from Matt's property to our house and everytime I'd get sick, Shane would slow down and rub my stomach. He was such a sweety. When we got to the house, I threw off all my shit and ran to the bathroom to throw up. What does my sweet boy do? He comes and holds my hair for me.  
"Baby, I've got some hangover pills. Want me to get you one?" He asked. I just answered by nodding my head. He ran off to the kitchen as I tore myself from the toilet, wiped my mouth with toilet tissue, and sat up against the bathroom wall. He came back quickly with some pills and a bottle of water and handed them to me. I took them quickly and drank the water down. After that, Shane picked me up and carried me to the bed that he and I shared. He helped me as I changed into some x-box pajama pants and a Halo t-shirt. I then laid down on the bed and Shane pulled the covers over me.  
"I love you baby. I hope you feel better. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he kissed me sweetly and walked into the restroom. Probably to shower up. After that I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Favors

Unlike Talia, I couldn't sleep much that night. There was too much on my mind. It was obvious Asher wasn't going to leave us alone. What made it even worse was that he was joining TNA and I couldn't be there because I got fucking fired, of course. Hopefully when Karen came over, all of this would change. Or, so I hope.

I sat on my couch until the sun peaked through my windows, the morning greeting me. Talia came stumbling out of the bedroom. She looked like she had partied...Hard.

"Hey honey," I said casually. She looked over, half smiled, and gave me a half ass wave.

"Hey,"

"The Aleve is on the kitchen table. That and a hangover smoothie I made for you."

"Oh...thanks.." she mumbled going to sit at the table. I looked at her. She downed the Aleve and started sipping the smoothie, the revolted expressions on her face made me want to fall out laughing.

A few hours went by and Talia was in a decent mood to say the least. She was smiling and kissing me, at least. We watched TV, cuddled on the couch, and waited for early morning to pass us by. When it did, a knock on the door interrupted us. I opened the door and, of course, it was Karen, just like she had promised.

Karen walked into the house, taking a few admiring glances at the place. I shook her hand. She seemed in decent spirits despite her situation.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Talia growled, crossing her arms and glaring straight into Karen's eyes. Karen just sighed.

"I'm not here to fight with you."

"Of course not because I'd win."

"Look, Talia, I came to bury the hatchet. I want to get this bullshit, immature arguing behind us."

Talia wasn't really buying it too much yet. She rolled her eyes, "Oh? And why this sudden change of heart?"

"Because, I'm divorcing Jarrett. Doing so has opened up my eyes. The only reason I was mean to you was because he told me to be. I never really figured out why."

"So now you're all of a sudden the nice girl? I'm not buying it."

Karen sighed, "Maybe it'll take time for you to accept me, but that's okay."

"Talia, look, just believe Karen. I do. Either way, that's not the main reason why she's over here." I said.

"Then why is she over here?"

"Because Asher has joined TNA" I said. Talia's face grew pale and she sat down, probably lightheaded from the stunning news.

"Will he ever..leave me alone?" she whined, sniffling.

"Karen, we need you to do something." I said, looking over at her. "We need you to overrule Jeff and bring me back into TNA."

"Shane, do you know how hard that would be?" she said, her expression astonished.

"Karen, this Asher prick beat the ever living shit out of Talia and he won't leave her alone. Please let me back into TNA so I can protect my woman. Please."

A few minutes of watching Karen think went by and she nodded, "Okay, I got an idea. But, I'll need some time and a good lawyer. I can, however, put Talia on an injury leave so she won't have to go back for awhile. For now, that's all I can do Shane."

"I understand. Thanks, Karen. I owe you." I said, shaking her hand. Talia stood up and eyed Karen.

"You're really going to help me out?"

"Yes, Talia. I am. I know you probably think I'm setting you up for some bullshit, but I can assure you that I'm not. I'm not trying to harm you, alright?"

Talia sighed, "Fine. I'll let it go for now, but I'll keep my eyes on you."

Karen nodded and left, leaving me and Talia alone.

"What are we going to do Shane?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to protect you. He's not getting to you Tal, I promise."

She nodded and wrapped my arms around her, begging me to hold her.


	28. Roots

This crap played over and over in my head. Why couldn't this prick just leave me alone? I was happy with my new man. I loved Shane more than I'd ever loved Asher. Why couldn't he let me be? Why did he keep having to ruin my life? Why? I used to picture myself marrying Asher, having children with him, dying with him. Now, I just wish he'd fall off the face of the earth.  
Since I had some time off, Shane decided he wanted to take me back to his hometown. The place he was born and raised. Raleigh, NC. It's only an hour from here in Cameron but it's still a trip. He wanted to show me the places he hung out, some of his old friends, the house he grew up in, etc. I was pretty excited to see where my baby was from. I got up, got dressed in some sofie khaki shorts, TNA tanktop, and some sandals. I put my hair up and put my sunglasses on my head and walked out into the bedroom. Shane was matching me with khaki shorts, a TNA t-shirt, and sandals.  
"Look who's looking sexy, matching me." He said with a smile to me as he kissed me softly.  
"You're the sexy one babe." I replied to him making him kiss me again but this time with more passion.  
"Let's get on the road baby." He said as we made our way out to Shane's truck.  
Once we got on the open road, Shane and I had different conversations. He told me about people around his town when he was growing up as well as I told him. I had always dreamed of growing up down south, but sadly I was born and raised in Connecticut. He told me of the hard times he had with his father dying and his mother going crazy. I told him the hard times of my father abusing me physically, mentally, and sexually and how my mother just loved to tear me down all the time. We both had horrible parents. We finally ended up getting to Raleigh after an hour and we pulled up to an old house.  
It was a two story house with blue shutters and a porch wrapped all around it. It was run down now and it was pronounced condemned. We walked inside and I could tell Shane got a bit upset. It was a shit hole now. The floors were rotting and the paint peeling off the walls. I got up beside him and held his hand. We walked around the house much as we could trying to avoid the bad spots in the floor. We got to Shane's old room and I saw a chest sitting in the middle of the floor. We walked towards it and Shane opened it to see tons of stuff from his childhood. He smiled wide. It was tons of pictures of him as a child with his mother and his father and some home videos from his childhood and some of his old toys and things of that nature. Shane closed the chest, picked it up and took it to the truck.  
We had a good rest of the day. Shane showed me different places from a park he played at as a child to his old schools and such. It made me happy to hear Shane speak of his childhood. I loved to learn new things about my love. He decided we would end our day going to a bar he hung out at as a teenager. We walked in and tons of people smiled when they saw Shane, which made me smile. Lots of people came up to him and started talking about old times and the present and lots of stuff.  
As we were about to end our night, a perky brunette dressed in a short skirt, a sleeveless very cleavage showing shirt, and high heeled boots walked up.  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." The girl said to Shane.  
"Chloe?" He asked.  
"It is I" She said with a smile before she hugged him.  
They started talking and we were there for a bit longer. I wasn't jealous. She was actually a cool chick. It turned out she was Shane's first love and she was a sweet girl. Then she asked Shane this question.  
"I've been around some of the places that you and your girl have been. I see how you are with her and I see how you look at her. I wanted to know, Shane, honestly. Why weren't you ever like that with me? What is so much special about her that I wasn't? What makes you act like that with her that never made you act like that with me? What's she got that I didn't have?" She asked in a nice and curious way. We then waited for his answer.


	29. Let It Burn

"Because Chloe in all honesty I love her more I ever loved you or anyone else," I said. Chloe's face appeared uncomfortable when she nodded at me.

"So I see. Well I'm glad you're happy, Shane."

"Thanks...Well, I guess me and Talia should get going. See you around Chlo." I said, walking away with Talia by my side. Chloe muttered a little departure.

Later on the way back home, I noticed Talia was severely quiet.

"Talia, what's wrong?"

"It's just...coming back here makes me think of the bullshit we're about to face. We haven't heard from Karen at all and she's supposed to be helping us. Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"Not really, no. Will you stop trying to make Karen a bad guy? She's trying to be nice."

Talia scoffed, "Asher seemed really nice too, at first."

"Not everyone is Asher, you know."

"Yeah well not everyone is genuine either."

"So you're just going to assume everyone is out to get you? That doesn't really seem like a way to live if you ask me."

"Well, Shane, I didn't ask you."

"I don't care if you did or didn't."

"Whatever." she said, staring out the car window. My annoyed level was severely high. Talia couldn't move on past all of this yet and now she was starting to push people away. It bothered me nonetheless, but the way she could be kind of rude to people nowadays annoyed me. It felt like my sweet Talia was starting to fade inside this paranoid hermit. I sighed as I drove along the rode, drowning myself in my thoughts until I got a call.

"Hello?"

"SHANE! HELP!" Matt's voice screamed on the other end.

"Whoa...what's wrong?"

"JUST COME TO MY HOUSE! NOW!"

That was all it took. I took a U turn and sped away to Matt's house. Talia didn't really ask any questions but the look on her face mirrored mine-panic. We got to Matt's house, stumbling out of the car and speeding it inside. Once in we saw Matt by the couch, sitting on a coffee table and holding the hand of a person who was on the couch.

"WHERES A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Matt screamed, a few tears escaping. The only thing I could hear besides that were the soft and steady groans of the couch layer. I got closer and saw Jeff, who had most of his chest and arms covered in oozing burns. My stomach grew weak and my head lightheaded.

"Who...who did this?" I said weakly. Matt just pointed at his arm. I looked and saw a little message written in red marker.

'You Shouldn't Have Saved Her.'

Asher.


	30. Drown

I was shaking. It was so scary seeing one of my best friends hurting like this. Tears just flowed from my eyes. Jeff didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this. It brought me back to thinking about when my dad used to beat me and he'd burn me with his cigarettes. The pain was excruciating but Jeff's burns were so much more than cigarette burns. I really don't know how he did this. I decided to call my sister Reagan and her husband Zane. Reagan was a nurse and Zane was a doctor who had treated many cases like this.  
When Zane and Reagan arrived just a little while later, they got Jeff and put him in the bed room so Zane could treat his wounds. Beth went with them so that she could try and calm Jeff down as much as possible. I jumped everytime Jeff screamed. Shane just held my hand. He started to scream louder and I jumped into Shane's arms. Shane just held me tight and rubbed my back. Hours went by and everyone calmed down a bit. Jeff was no longer screaming and Matt and Shane were just talking lowly. Reby was by Matt's side and I was by Shane's side.  
A few more house went by and Shane and Matt went to go see Jeff in the room while Reby and I chatted. I was so worried about how everything was going to turn out. Asher was definantely out to get us. What I wanted to know was why? He was with someone else now and so was I. Why couldn't he just moved on and leave myself and my family alone. The Hardys and Shane were my family now. Nothing was going to change that now. I love the Hardys and I really love Shane.  
I was going through my purse and I couldn't find my cell phone. Must have left it in Shane's truck. I got up and put on my shoes. I then started to walk out the door. It was such a beautiful night. All the stars were shining bright and the moon was full. I was almost to the truck when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here Ms. Talia." I heard him say in a dark voice.  
"Asher, please. Leave me alone." I replied scared as I backed against the truck while he approached me.  
"I told you you hadn't seen the last of me Ms. Madison." He said as he got right up on me and put his hand around my throat choking me. "You know. You could have easily prevented this you stupid bitch, but I guess you like to get hurt." He said as he started to beat up on me. The pain was agonizing. He just started punching me and kicking me and he threw me down on the hard asphalt of Jeff and Beth's driveway. Nobody from the inside could hear my cries. They were all in the room with Jeff.  
Asher picked me up by my hair and he looked at me.  
"Why are you so stupid and worthless, Talia? hmmmm? You've always been so weak and worthless. You know? I had you fooled all these years. I made you think I loved you. You were just another good fuck. Oh and your dad?" He laughed. "I got him out of jail a long time ago." He said. "C'mon out Pierce." Asher said and then I saw my dad walk out of the darkness. My eyes went wide.  
"Now Talia. You know you should always be submissive. You little bitch!" He said as Asher held me and he kicked me hard. I was in so much pain I couldn't bare it.  
"So Tal. Talk to daddy. Why are you such a bitch?" My dad asked me getting up in my face. I proceeded to answer him by spitting in his face. He slapped me in the face and then I saw him nod at Asher. Next thing I know Asher is beating me until I fall into the pond. Then he come into the pond and he's holding me under. He pulls me up.  
"You could have made it easy Talia. You bitch!" He said as he dunked me under again and pulled me back up. "Why did you have to get the Hardys and Helms involved huh? You were probably already fucking him while you were still with me right? Weren't you? Weren't you?" He yelled into my face and then dunked me under again. I was fading quickly. I couldn't breath. The human lungs were no match for water, that's for sure. He continued this over and over again until I blacked out.


	31. Don't Leave Me

Seeing Jeff in that much pain because of that motherfucker Asher made my bones rage. I hope one day I could see Asher. If I did see him, i'd give him the beating of a millennium. I'd hit him so hard and so many times that he couldn't walk or breathe anymore. This guy was fucking with my friends now, which is something you don't do.

As Talia's sister arrived and the doctor she was with arrived, the screams of Jeff's agony was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to hear. I can only imagine how Matt was feeling. He kept a very straight face, but I knew something in him was dying as he heard his baby brother cry out in pain. Beth was beside herself freaking out, yelling at every single doctor she could. Time ticked away into the next two hours. Jeff was now quiet. The pain he was in made him pass out. While he was sleeping, Beth was by his bedside, her hand around his. Me, Talia, Matt, and Reby were in another corner of the room, talking.

"I want Asher," said Matt calmly.

"I know man. I want him too."

"Trust me, Shane. You don't want him as bad as I do. That piece of shit has hurt my baby brother, man. He's fucking with my family. I want to beat the ever living fuck out of him." he said, growling. Reby held his hand, trying to give him encouragement. He just looked back at her and half smiled, kissing her every few minutes.

"I know Matt." I said, looking over to see no one beside me. Where the hell was Talia? She was just here. Reby said she remembered something about Talia going out to the truck to get something, but that was around twenty minutes ago. My eyes widened. Oh no. What if something was wrong with her?

I went out of the room and bounded to the main floor as fast as I could. I got yelled at by a few of the staff, but honestly I didn't give a flying fuck. Talia was gone and that fucker, Asher, could have been lurking around. Why she didn't make me go with her was beyond me.

I finally got to my car, only to see that she wasn't there. I did however see signs of a struggle. On the thick ice on the pavement, I saw footprints. There were two sets of big feet and one set of smaller feet. Talia. Taking a deep breath, I followed them. What happened to her? What if I can't find her?

I finally got to the end of the prints. I looked to the sides and saw nothing. I looked ahead and my heart about stopped. There, in the small of a nearby body of water, Talia's body was face down, her head bobbing in the water.

"TALIA!" I screamed, running over and yanking her out of the water. I couldn't feel her breathe. Her face had turned a weird mixture of white and purple. She needed heat. The small heartbeat I heard when I checked her pulse gave me hope as I picked her up and ran towards the nearest hospital hospital , which thankfully wasn't that far away, with everything I had. She was so cold and lifeless in my arms. I never thought she could be that way. Her smile and demeanor was so full of life. Tears welled up in my eyes, sadness spreading throughout me like a sickness. After that, there was only anger.

I screamed for someone to help her when I entered the hospital. They put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ICU in a room. They allowed me to follow. The first few minutes were just a blur. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, hooking her up to a machine and giving her chest compressions to get the water out of her lungs. Time ticked away slowly and nothing changed. The room was hot as hell, leaving me in a gross sweat.

The next thing I heard was the last thing I wanted to hear. A heart monitor machine gave that notorious, long, cry of a beep. Her heart had given out. I hung my head, the intensity of anger I felt almost blinding me. I had no idea what to do anymore. The love of my life is over there getting the shit shocked out of her and all I can do is watch. The doctors were on the left of her bed. I decided getting on the right. I looked down at her lifeless form, watching it convulse repeatedly to the shock. Time ticked and the doctor looked at me. Tears rolled down my face as I buried it in the bedside. She can't be dead...not her. Not her..

NO. She wasn't going to die.

I shoved the doctor aside and grabbed the shock machine for myself. I rubbed the pads together and shocked her. Nothing happened but I didn't stop. I spoke to her.

"TALIA, DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU GODDAMMIT AND I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE!" I yelled, giving her shock after shock. Nothing changed. A minute or two passed and I started crying..."Baby, I need you. Please come back to me? Please? Why have you left me here all alone? Please Talia come back. I love you...so much..."

I increased the intensity of the shock and shocked her one more time. What happened next? A miracle. Her heart had started beating again. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you, baby."

Doctors swarmed her. She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I left the hospital room, anger flooding through me like a drug.

I can't wait to get my hands on that little cuntfuck.


	32. Brother

It was bright. A bright spotlight that was shining down on me. Wait, was I dead? I was dead. No! No! No! I can't be dead! Shane needs me. I need him. TNA needs me. The Hardys need me. Scarlet needs me. Reagan needs me. My future nephew, Maddox, that Reagan is carrying needs me. So many people need me, but Asher took that away from them.  
Last thing I remembered was the pain that my dad and Asher were putting me in tonight. I didn't understand what I'd ever done to make them do that to me. I tried to be the best daughter and girlfriend I could be. I was so glad Shane was in my life now. He was my other half. He was my life. He was the person I would do anything for.  
"Talia!" I heard a voice say and I looked around to see a handsome blonde haired boy close to my age. My eyes widened. This was him. This was my baby brother. My baby brother that was killed in the accident when we were young.  
"Garrett?" I asked.  
"It's me, big sis." He said with a warm smile. I hugged him tightly. He was so handsome.  
Garrett was killed when he was 17 and I was 20. He was driving home after a football game and a drunk driver hit him. The drunk driver lived but my baby brother died on impact. The loss devastated my family, but especially me. I barely talked about him after his death. Shane didn't even know I had a brother. The pain was too much. After his death, I hid all of our pictures and stuff in box that is sitting in a storage unit that I own. Garrett was my best friend. He was my closest sibling in age. Reagan was 6 years older than me and Scarlet was 11 years younger than me. Needless to say, growing up I had nothing in common with my sisters.  
Garrett and I bonded over sports. He was the reason I'd ever gotten interested in wrestling. He and I were supposed to go into the business together. Brother and sister mixed tag team. The Madison Siblings. That one drunk driver took that away from us. When my dad used to beat me, Garrett was there. He was there for me more than Asher ever was. My brother was always so happy and sweet. He could light up a room with his smile and attitude. Everybody loved being around him.  
He was the reason for me having my star tattoo on my finger. He was the reason for me begging to have my last name Sky in the ring. Why? Because he's always say, "Reach for the stars, big sis, the sky's the limit." He was also the reason I called my fans 'The Pigeon Army'. He was a guy who was always gentle with nature and animals, but damn pigeons would always come up on this boy. It was hilarious and cute. I loved my bubba so much.  
"Oh, bubba, I've missed you so much." I said to him.  
"I've missed you too sissy." He said to me. "I'm so proud of you, Tal. You are such an amazing and strong woman." He said.  
"That means alot bubba." I said to him.  
He started to walk over to a space where it looked like a big cloud beneath us. It looked like we were watching a tv. I looked and I could see Shane. He was getting my body from the pond. My poor baby was crying and that made me hurt. How could I hurt though? I thought when you went to heaven, you couldn't feel pain? Maybe I wasn't all the way gone yet.  
Next thing I saw was my baby carrying me to the hospital. I kept watching and seeing the pain he had. I hated to see him so hurt. I never wanted to see Shane hurting at all. I just wanted to see him happy all the time. Not crying and hurting like this.  
"He's a good man, Talia." I could hear Garrett say to me. "I wouldn't want anyone else for you." Garrett said to me.  
"He is a good man. I love him with everything I have." I said to him.  
"That's why it's not your time. Everybody needs you, but most importantly, Shane needs you. I want you and him to be kind to each other. I don't want to see you two fight anymore. He loves you more than anything Talia and I know you feel the same. He's scared right now. He thinks he's losing you because of all this crap. He thinks you're becoming a hermit. You and him just need to sit down and talk to each other. You need to love on each other. You don't need to fight. You two just need to talk serious and get away from all the hustle and just be with each other. Love on each other. Just be together." He said with a smile.  
"You're right little bro. You are wise." I said as I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. I could hear a beeping in my ears. It sounded like the heart monitor going like my heart was beating. "I love you so much bubba. See you soon." I said to him and after that it went black again.


	33. Buried Alive

I drove to my house, full of relief and rage. My Talia was finally back to me, but I wasn't going to let that fucker get away with hurting her. That had been my mistake way too many times. I kept letting him hurt my woman. Well, that was going to stop immediately.

I pulled into my driveway and went in the house. I grabbed an old duffel bag from my closet and packed weapons into it. A baseball bat, a lead pipe, brass knuckles, and even rope were just a few of my choices. Of course, I also packed my shotgun.

"Going somewhere, are we?" I heard him say. I spun around and was met with a blunt object. The world went black.

When I came to, I had a massive headache. My hands were tied behind me. I was sitting in a chair, a small light dangling above me. That was when I saw Asher's face in the distance. He was leaning against the wall, cigarette in mouth, staring at me. I glared and started shaking from anger. I wanted to rip him apart.

"Why, Shane, you seem to be a bit pissed." Asher said, laughing. I snarled at him, squirming my hands so they could latch free and I could kill that little shit. "Then again I would be too. Weakling whore of a girlfriend, insane asylum mother, no future as a wrestler. The list goes on and on, buddy."

"Get me out of this chair and I'll show you the meaning of the word pissed." I said darkly, glaring at him.

"No, you won't," I heard another voice say. Stepping from the shadows was none other than Jeff Jarrett himself. "You won't hurt my son, Shane."

"Your what?" I said, my eyes wide. That piece of shit was Jarrett's son? Talia never knew that? Really?

"My son. You see, I left Asher when he was a little boy. After high school, we rekindled our relationship. He spoke of his girlfriend Talia like she was a goddess. He told me she dreamed of being a wrestler. So, I decided to sign her, give her a little boost. That's when I assigned you as her trainer. You had nothing better to do but you were a decent enough wrestler. But, when you and Talia got too friendly, I decided to make Talia pay for it. I threatened Angelina that if she didn't go against Talia, I'd show the entire wrestling world how much of a whore she is, being that she fucked me and blew me to get higher up in the roster. So I turned Talia's best friend against her. Then I decided to sign Asher to the roster to make them get back together. I fired you to keep you away as best as I could. Obviously that didn't work."

"You son of a bitch. You did all of this because Talia dumped your piece of fucking shit son?" I barked. Jeff's eyes glowed with anger.

"It was then that I met Pierce, Talia's dad. He was in prison for the longest time and he had recently got out. We talked and I confided in him about Talia. He told me how evil of a daughter she was. She wouldn't never listen to him, and for that he kept showing her who's boss. He told me how he just wanted her dead. So, I set up the plans. I decided that I'd use a distraction, hence Jeff and his pathetic junkie ass being set on fire. I knew Talia would seperate herself from the group, thanks to Asher's intelligence, and that was when I sent him and Pierce to end her. To give us all peace."

Asher chimed in after, "But of course you fucked it up. AGAIN."

"So I think it's time we dealt with the protector directly," Jeff laughed. Asher grinned and pulled out a knife. I watched in reflect the only light in the room. The knife was grinning at me in a sinister way, probably excited to meet my skin. It was obvious Asher was going to torture me. I was going to die, here and now. I sighed, thinking of Talia.

When the blade kissed my arm, I groaned. Asher only shoved the knife in until the blade was half way in my skin. I screamed, watching him drag the knife up my arm, all the way to my shoulder. My heart started to beat in my head, the room getting darker and darker. I could feel blood pouring out of me like I was a fountain. Asher pulled out the knife and started stabbing my legs, repeatedly. I was completely away from the world, thinking of her. I was losing too much blood to even attempt to fight back. All I could do was sit in this stupid chair and be carved like a turkey.

(I pressed my lips against Talia's, sighing a breath of relief. There was no Asher, no Pierce, and no Jeff. It was just the two of us, under a tree somewhere. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a t-shirt and daisy duke's, no shoes on her feet. We were laying on the grass, the wind in our faces, just looking at each other. We were away from the stupid planet that is known as Earth. We had this world, whatever it was, to ourselves. No worries or pain. It was just the two of us. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took off my shirt and hovered over her, pressing my lips to hers repeatedly. She scratched my back lightly, sending chills up my spine. She peeled her shirt off, then her bra. In a few short minutes we were bare, no worries. I rolled my hips with hers, smiling at the happy sighs she kept making...)

Blood was pouring out of me. I had barely any life in me. Asher wouldn't just let me die right now though. I had to feel even more agony. He brought out a lighter. He flicked it and let the flame meet my skin, everywhere. I yelled out in pain, wanting death more than ever. I closed my eyes and went back to her.

(After we were done, she lied completely on top of me. Her big brown eyes looked directly into mine and she whispered, "Fight."

"What?"

"Get off of your want me so bad? You want this so bad? Fight for it." she said, pressing her lips into mine and vanishing.)

I opened my eyes and saw someone who had also been hurting tonight. Matt shoved Asher against the wall, throwing punch after punch into his ribcage. I looked and saw Jeff Jarrett unconscious, his head leaning against the wall. Matt stopped, letting Asher cry out in pain, and walked over to me, untying my hands.

"C'mon bro, let's go home," Matt said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving them alive Matt."

"Shane, are you fucking crazy? We could go to jail."

I sighed, "I have a friend in the police force. He owes me a favor. He could help us get rid of the evidence. Don't tell me you don't want revenge on Asher. He torched Jeff, for fuck's sake."

Something clicked in Matt's mind, for his eyes glowed with newborn rage. He glanced over at Asher and smiled darkly.

"But, Matt, let's not directly kill them," I continued, watching Matt's gaze flicker to me in slight confusion. "Lets do worse. Load them up in my truck."

In the next hour we were in my truck, me driving. Matt had half-assed patched my knife wounds up. It would hold me long enough to get this job done. I called a friend of mine to get the preparations started. By the time we got there, everything was in place.

"A cemetery?" Matt said, looking at me. I shrugged and hopped out of the truck, going inside the cemetery while Matt dragged Jeff and Asher. I smiled at the two perfectly dug holes a few feet away from the entrance. I looked over at Matt and nodded. Matt put Jeff in one hole and Asher in the other. Both were out of it completely. Whatever the hell Matt knocked them out with, it was strong.

After a few hours of digging, the holes were completely filled. The pressure from the dirt would kill them soon enough. Matt and I looked at each other, a firm understanding. We probably shouldn't have done this. In all honesty, it was uncivilized and wrong. But, they had messed with our loved ones. They messed with my Talia and his little baby brother. Family and love come first and, no matter who you are, you always feel the need to protect both

" Let's go home, Shane." Matt said. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready to see Talia just yet. I have to find Pierce."

"Shane, rest. Pierce won't fuck with her."

"I have to make sure to that." I said. Matt nodded and I drove him to the hospital. I told him not to tell Talia what happened. This sin was just between him and I. He nodded and disappeared into the large building. I, on the other hand, had some hunting to do.


	34. A Small Talk

My darkness turned back to light as my eyes started to open. I looked around and saw Beth sitting there. She still looked upset but she looked like she was getting better. Beth was the best chick friend that I had and she was such an amazing wife and mother to Jeff and Ruby. She was a good ole country girl. She was just a great friend.  
"I'm so happy to see you awake." I heard her say with a smile on her face.  
"I am too, Beth. Thanks for being here" I said in my weak voice and weak smile. I lungs were sore as well as my torso and chest. I guess that was from them shocking me back to life.  
"You're really swollen." She said with a grave look on her face. I looked down. It was true.  
"Must be from them shocking me." I said.  
"So how was it?" She asked.  
"How was what?" I asked.  
"Heaven." She said.  
"Gorgeous. I saw my brother." I said.  
"You had a brother?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I don't talk about him much because it hurt me too much. We were extremely close and he got killed when he was 17 and I was 20. He was driving home from a football game and a drunk driver hit and killed him on impact. He's the reason my ring last name is Sky, I have a star tattoo on my thumb, and why I call my fans my Pigeon Army. All in honor of my baby brother." I said with a smile.  
"Wow. I'm so sorry that happened, but I'm happy you got to see him. What did he say?"  
"He told me how proud he was of me and how he couldn't see a more fitting guy for me than Shane."  
"He's right." she said. "I've never seen Shane more happy than when he was with you. You came into his life at the perfect time and you make him so so happy." She smiled.  
"He makes me the happiest I've ever been. I never want to be with anybody else. I just wanna be in his arms forever and ever." I smiled.  
"Before you came I could tell he wanted love but he never admitted to it. He would have hit and misses every night and they were meaningless. He was just begging for love and attention." She said.  
"I'm so happy to have Shane. If I didn't I'd be dead right now. He saves me. He loves me. He's my other half." I said.  
"And you're his. I'm so happy he found a girl like you." She said making me smile.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"I don't know." She said. That made me worried.  
"How's Jeff?" I asked.  
"He's alot better. Thank you so much for calling Reagan and Zane. Your sister and brother-in-law are a Godsend." she said.  
"You're welcome." I smile. "I had a friend in need and I knew my brother-in-law and sister were a nurse and doctor." I replied.  
"Well they helped out alot. They took away so much of the pain away from my baby." She smiled.  
"I'm glad." I smiled back. "How's my little Ruby Claire?" I asked.  
"She's good. She's hanging out with Aunt Reby right now." She replied.  
"I love that little girl." I smiled.  
"And that little girl loves her Aunt Tal Tal too" She said.  
"Once I come home, you've got to bring her over. Shane and I would love to have her." I said.  
"I will definantely do that, babe." She smiled. "For now though, I'm gonna let you rest. You've been through alot." She hugged me slightly and kissed my head. "Love you babe." She said.  
"I love you too." I replied as she left the room.  
Now I just wanted to see my Shane.


	35. Together Again

The Pierce hunt went on for around 2 days. There wasn't even a way for me to find out his location. Plus I had no idea where to even start. I sighed, sitting on my couch at my home. I needed to find the motherfucker before Talia came home. Apparently that wouldn't be happening.

I got a call from Matt. Talia had become worried sick and was demanding to see me. I scoffed. Why the fuck was she worried about ME? She's the one who had almost died, not me. So, she should stop worrying. Plus if I walked up to here with these burns and stab wounds she'd probably have a heart attack. Nevertheless, she'd keep complaining until she saw me.

They had moved her to Matt's house. When I arrived there, I stretched and look down and my black shirt. Nothing was bleeding through right now, which made me happy. I just hoped to god she wouldn't see the cuts.

I walked in the house to see Beth, Ruby on her hip, trying to cook something. When she saw me, I waved. Reby entered and waved at me also, going to help Beth. I went to the living room and the rest of the world was in here. Jeff was on the couch with Matt. Shannon was in the recliner nearby and Talia was sitting on the floor, legs crossed. They were watching a football game. Matt saw me and smiled. I motioned for him to quietly come upstairs with me really quick.

Upstairs, I took off my shirt. Matt's eyes popped wide open, an expression of terror on his face. The cuts looked completely awful. They were deep and they were leaking small excretions of blood. The burns on my legs were bright red and raw, excreting a bit of pus.

"Holy shit," Matt said. I nodded.

"Help me with these before I go see her, I'm begging you," I pleaded. He nodded.

The first thing we had to was clean the wounds. Matt drew out a bath and poured some medical alcohol into it. He let me borrow a swimsuit of his so I wouldn't get that much of the alcohol on my junk or anything. I dunked in the water and it was amazing how I didn't scream. The pain was excruciating. It felt like being cut and burned all over again. Everything stung, the water fighting the germs out of my wounds. I was getting light headed from the pain. Matt had to lift me out of the tub. He put me on his guest bed.

"Alright everything turned pink and there's no signs of pus or bleeding anymore. Let me go get Beth."

Beth would tell Talia! "Don't get Beth, Matt. She'll tell Talia."

"No she won't. Beth's pretty decent at secrets whenever she sees how bad you don't want her to tell someone. So, hold on."

I huffed and waited until I saw Beth and Matt enter the room. Beth had a few tears roam down her eyes when she saw me. I sighed and looked away. I didn't like being cried over. It bothered me.

Beth used thread and needle to sew up my deep cuts. She put ointment on my burns and bandaged everything. When she was done, I smiled at her and thanked her. Nothing really hurt that bad anymore. Beth took my clothes before I could get to them.

"What the hell, Beth?" I complained. Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm washing these. I don't want you going to your woman smelling like a sweaty ballsack. Go bathe yourself with the sink or something so you won't fuck up the bandages. Then wash your hair, put some deodorant on, and brush your teeth. I always stock extras so look in the cabinet to the left of the shower." she said, walking out of the room.

I did as she told me to and wound up not looking so rough anymore. She returned with fresh, soft, warm-from-the-dryer clothes. I pecked her on the cheek and thanked her. She nodded and left me to dress myself.

When I was completely clothed, I walked down back to the living room. No one was there. I went into the kitchen and chuckled. Everyone was around the table, eating. I was across from Talia. When she peered up from her plate, her eyes lit up and she smiled. I returned the smile and went over to her, leaning down and kissing her. I lifted her from the seat and sat down myself, letting her sit on my lap. That day was amazing. I finally had her back to myself.

Still, Pierce was in the back of my mind. He needed to be dealt with.


	36. A Relaxing Evening

It was such a great day. The entire "family" was back together. I was surrounded by my best friends and I had my baby back. It couldn't get any better than this. The Hardys, Shannon, and Shane were my family as well as some other members of the core group who couldn't be here with us today. They'd done way more for me than my actual family had ever done and I thanked God for them everyday.  
After we ate our delicious dinner that Beth had prepared, the boys decided they wanted to go to Jeff's house so that we could get into the hot tub. We all went and got dressed into our bathing suits and stuff and piled up in Jeff's dodge truck. Jeff, Beth, Ruby, Matt, and Reby all got in the cab while myself, Shane, and Shannon got into the bed of the truck. It was 45 degrees outside so it was a cold ride, but my sweet boy held me and kept me warm the entire time.  
It didn't take long to get to Jeff and Beth's house and we all piled out of his truck quickly. Shannon was the first to get in, then Matt with Reby on his lap, then Jeff, then Beth with baby Ruby on her lap, and then Shane got in, feet only, and pulled me in between his legs. I looked up at him and wondered why he wasn't going to get in. He just shrugged and said he didn't feel like it. The water felt really good. I smiled as I saw baby Ruby having fun in the water with her mommy and daddy. Shannon and Matt were joking around and Reby was laughing at them and Shane was just rubbing my shoulders. I looked back at him and smiled as I bit my bottom lip.  
"I love you" I mouthed to him.  
"I love you too" He whispered into my ear.  
I smiled and kissed him sweetly. My man was the best man and I don't care what anybody said. He started out not liking me as my trainer to wanting nothing more than to protect me. He was all I'd ever wanted in a man. He was what I'd dream of. He was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The man I wanted to be the father of my children and more.  
After spending a few hours out in the hot tub, we all go dressed and decided to go back to Matt's house to watch a movie. We all piled back in Jeff's truck and quickly drove to Matt's house. When we got there and go out of the truck, we all went inside and took showers and got in comfy warm clothes. The boys decided they wanted to watch Meet the Spartans. I absolutely loved this movie.  
Matt and Reby took the recliner, Jeff and Beth sat on the couch, and Shannon was on the end of the couch. Shane and myself were sitting on the floor, me sitting on his lap and baby Ruby was on the floor playing with her toys. Looking at her made me think of kids and how much I'd always wanted one. Shane and I hadn't talked much about them but I hoped he wanted them as much as me.  
I was watching the movie but I'd also been glancing up and Ruby and glancing at Shane a little too. I finally really looked up at her and she was standing. I smiled. She'd never done so. When she saw me she smiled and started walking towards me. This amazed me. It is truely amazing how sombody can grown from a small fetus in their mother's womb to a person. It's amazing how you can go from not being able to move to crawling to walking. I watched as little Ruby Claire made her way over to me and hugged me. This warmed my heart.  
"Oh my goodness." I cried happily.  
"Wow. My baby just took her first steps." Beth said with a smile.  
"And to her Aunt Talia." Jeff smiled.  
I looked at Shane and smiled with tears in my eyes as I help Ruby. He smiled back at me. This was truely a kodak moment.


	37. Remnants

Jeff and Beth had been so nice. They had allowed us to stay over as long as we wanted. Talia had been having so much fun with Ruby so I decided to just stay for a little while. Two days had passed. Talia was in the kitchen, feeding Ruby her breakfast when I got the call.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Shane," my friend who had worked as an officer said to me.  
"Oh hey, how's it going?"  
"It's going fine. Hey I found out the location of this Pierce guy."  
"Oh, really? Where is he?"  
"He's hiding out in an abandoned warehouse in Whispering Pines, North Carolina."  
"How'd you find that out?"  
"Simple. I saw him walking around one day and I followed him."

Whispering Pines was only an hour drive away. I could finish this and be back in time before she had any reason to worry. I thanked him gratefully and ended the phone conversation. I went upstairs, applied new bandages, and put some better clothes on. As I walked out the door, her voice surprised me.

"Baby, where are you going?"  
"Just going out for a drive. I might stop by the grocery store and get some steaks for us to cook for everyone tonight. Does that sound good?"  
She smiled, "That sounds great. I love you."  
"I love you too," I said, kissing her sweetly and getting in my car, revving the engine and driving away.

The hour drive was quiet. I finally got there and found the warehouse in less than twenty minutes. Whispering Pines was not that big of a town so, you know, things were easy to find. I got out my car and as soon as I stepped a foot in the warehouse, his voice sounded.

"I knew you'd come," he said, lounging in a corner. He was dirty, his hair and beard ragged, and his clothes were disheveled. I walked over to him slowly. The closer I got, the more I realized how he probably had no idea where he was. There was white powder marks all over his messy jeans and shirt. Some even hung off of the edges of his beard. His eyes were wildly foggy. He was in a daze. He kept on talking, "You know, I had only done one other drug in my whooooolle lifeeeee."

His words were slurred. I looked down and saw his body shake lightly. He continued, "And that drug caused me to become a piece of shit...isn't that the funniest thing.."

"Pierce, what are you talking about?"

He strained to find the words to explain, "When...Talia was little, and I mean just around 3 or 4, money was almost not there. I had to be...a, um...drug dealer to just give her and her siblings and mom food...Then one day I tried it. It was so good...you almost wouldn't believe...but, it caused me to be angry...and when I came home..Talia was the first one to welcome me to the door...and my anger from the drugs...caused me to hit her. I hit her so hard, Shane...I hit her the same way I would hit a 30 year old strong man...just over..and over...and over. I kept doing it for a period of...time before I ended up in jail. I didn't stay off of it ever. I was a heroin addict for the longest time...until recently, I couldn't find anymore. So I sobered up about a week ago. It caused me to remember how I gave my daughter dark bruises on her face. How I made her back bleed. I did it all and I remembered everything. So, i needed something else to just hold me out until this day. That's why you see all this stuff all over me..."

"Until this day? What's so special about today?"

"I'm going to go to sleep...permanently."

I sighed, looking down. This bastard was in one of the worst cases of misery I had ever seen. There probably wasn't anything I could say to change his mind. I nodded and he handed me a pair of gloves. I looked at him like he was nuts. "There for whenever you leave. If I'm ever found I don't want you to have anything to do with this. So, please, wear the gloves and leave through the back door."

I nodded, put them on, and turned away to head for the back door. Just before opening it, I turned around. Pierce had a rope around his neck that was tied to a roof support at the top of the warehouse. He had a small chair under his feet. In one swift motion, he kicked the chair from under him and dangled, lifeless. I left and went to my car.

I stopped on the way back to get the steaks like I promised Talia. That night we ate delicious steaks that 'Chef Jeff' had prepared.

It was over. No Pierce, Jeff, or Asher anymore. They were all gone. It was just me and Talia now. I think tonight deserves a little celebration.

Talia was in front of the guest room mirror, brushing her hair. She was in a football jersey only, her nightclothes. I closed the door, pressed the lock, and stared at her. She caught me looking and turned around, "What are you looking at, mister?"

"Oh, just a girl who could make Aphrodite jealous with her beauty," I said, chuckling. Yes, I just used a lame Greek God reference but still, it seemed to do the trick. Talia pressed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I peeled off her jersey and she giggled, putting her hands on her hips in nothing but a black thong.  
"Here? In Jeff's house?" she asked, smiling.  
"Everyone's gotta be mischievous sometime," I said, winking. The chimes of her laughter brought a smile to my heart. She was happy, despite all that had happened. She pressed her lips against mine and I lifted her up, placing her gently on the bed.  
"We haven't done it in so long. I'm kind of nervous," she said. I smiled and french kissed her.  
"Don't be," I said, flickering the lights off. I peeled off my clothes and peeled off my bandages. There were only scabs across my chest so the most she'd be able to feel was a few rough spots of skin.

When it was over, I held her close and kissed her shoulder. I felt the first few moments of a peace that we hadn't felt in a long time.


	38. Remembring

The last few days have been amazing. I've been having such a great time with the Hardys and my lover. Ruby and myself had been spending alot of time together and it made me want children so much more. She was such a beautiful and happy child. Beth even did something I'd never expected a few days ago. She had asked me to be Ruby's Godmother which was such a huge honor. I was so happy that she asked me and of course I'd accepted.  
Last night Shane and I made love for the first time in a very long time. I was scared at first but it was great. It was another reminder of the love I had for him. I loved him and respected him tremendously. He was the only man I ever really truly loved. He was my best friend. He was my lover. He was my protector. He was my rock. He was my everything.  
This morning Shane was gone to the gym with Jeff to pump some iron. It was something I needed to get back to doing. I hadn't been to the gym probably since before all this had happened and it had really started to show. My muscle mass was down a bit in my arms and my stomach was getting a bit of flab. I definitely needed to get back at it.  
I got up from the bed and showered myself then dressed in some jeans and green halter top. I grabbed my stuff, said my goodbyes to Ruby and Beth, got in Shane's truck, and left. Where was I going? You ask. I was on the way to my mother's house. Why? I'm ready to bury the hatchet with her. I was tired of fighting with the ones I loved. I wanted my future children to have a grandmother.  
I pulled up to the house I grew up in. It hadn't changed much except for the flowers that surrounded it. It was always a beautiful house. I always said I wanted a house just like it when I grew up. I noticed my mother's corolla out front as well as Scarlet's mustang. I said a quick prayer to my Heavenly Father before making my way to the door and knocking on it. I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps coming toward it and opening the door. It was my beautiful mother standing there. I was always the spitting image of her.  
"Talia?" She said as if she was shocked. I just hugged her tight and all the emotions started coming out and I heard her cry with me.  
"Mom, I'm tired of this. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I love you mom." I said crying. She was crying too. I could hear her and feel the tears seeping against my shoulder. We pulled away from each other and wiped our tears.  
"I love you too, baby. More than you'll ever know. I'm sorry for ever questioning your decisions. I finally saw what kind of man Asher really was and how good of a man Shane is. I'm sorry baby. I love you" My mom said before hugging me tightly again. "He's such a good man, Talia. I'm so happy you have him."  
"Me too, mom. Thank you." I said kissing her cheek as we let go.  
We both wiped our tears and walked into the house. It looked the same as it always had. We sat down and started to talk about several things. She told me about her wedding that was coming up and asked me to be one of her bridesmaids and I accepted. She then started questioning me about what had happened the past few months and I told her everything. I then told her about my experience in Heaven. She ended up getting tears in her eyes as I told her about Garrett. After we talked for a few hours, I made my way back to the Hardy household and walking inside.  
"Hey baby." Shane said smiling and kissing me. I smiled in the kiss and deepened it.  
"Get a room." Jeff coughed and chuckled when Shane gave him the finger while still kissing me. It made me laugh too in the kiss making him laugh. He was so freaking cute.  
"You ready to go?" Shane asked.  
"Yep." I said smiling at him and kissing him again as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Seriously guys. Get a room" Jeff laughed. We smiled and said our goodbyes then left in Shane's truck.  
Today we were headed to the cemetery. Shane was going to show me his father's grave and he didn't know it yet but I was going to show him Garrett's. It was time that I told him about Garrett. It was time that I told him about my Heavenly experience and what Garrett said to me when I was there.  
We arrived at the cemetery about half an hour later and got out. There were so many graves here with all sorts of last names. Last names I could and couldn't pronounce. We were walking hand in hand until we made it to a combined gravestone. 'Gregory Thomas Helms 1947-1979' on one part of it and 'Karen Louise Cooper Helms 1950- ' was on the other part of it. Shane put a few flowers on the grave.  
"My dad was such a great man. He worked three jobs to support us and still had time for my mom and myself. It was incredible. He truly loved me and my mom. I was five years old when he was taken from me and I miss him everyday." Shane said trying to hold back tears in front of me. I just hugged him tightly.  
"You're an incredible man, Gregory Shane Helms. I didn't know your father but I just know that he is looking down on you and he's smiling." I said with a smiled as I held his face and looked into his eyes. He smiled back at me and kissed me sweetly.  
"I love you, Talia. Thank you for making me a better man." He said smiling and kissing me again. I smiled back.  
"I love you too and now there's something I need to show you here."  
"Okay." He smiled and grabbed my hand.  
We made our way across the cemetery and we finally got to it. There was a football sitting on Garrett's grave as well as some wrestling boots and my Velvet Sky t-shirt that says 'Sky's the Limit' on the back of it that I'd placed there. On the front of his headstone it said 'Loving son, brother, and friend' and under it it had his football number which was #23 and 'Garrett Mason Madison 1984-2001'.  
"This is my baby brother." I sighed. "He was killed in a car accident when I was 20 and he was 17" I said. "He was coming home from a football game and was hit by a drunk driver." I said with tears coming down my eyes. "He was my best friend. He's the reason I got into wrestling and so much more."  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Shane asked putting an arm around me.  
"It hurt too bad to talk about him, but I saw him in heaven and he told me how proud he was of me and everything and said that he liked you and thought you were the perfect guy for me." I said smiling at him with tears in my eyes.  
"Good man." Shane said taking a few flowers and putting them on his grave. I smiled.  
"He was a good guy. He would have made a great wrestler and an incredible husband, father, and uncle one day." I said smiling.  
"I bet so. I'm glad he's proud of you." Shane smiled and looked down at the grave and back up at the sky. "Rest In Peace brother." I smiled.  
We stayed at the cemetery for a bit longer just talking and then when it got dark we got into his truck and started heading back, me in the middle of the truck closest to him with my head on his shoulder.  
"You know Shane, I've been thinking." I said softly.  
"What about, angel?" He asked.  
"I wanna go back to TNA." I said.


	39. Picking Up the Pieces

"Sounds good to me," I said to her, smiling. It was a good thing she was going back into TNA. She was finally putting all of this bullshit behind her. It was something she needed to do and I was glad she was doing it. I kissed her softly and we both agreed that we would drive out to TNA to talk to the new boss, whoever it was, about Talia coming back.

The drive there took two days considering it was from North Carolina to Florida. Plus Talia was the one driving and she drives extremely slow.

Pulling up to the TNA Headquarters, I noticed there seemed to be a different aura that surrounded the place. Entering the building, it was definitely obvious that something had changed. Everyone that passed us seemed to be in a generally better mood and happy to work. I saw wresterls that I never thought would talk to each other speaking and laughing like nobody's business. It was interesting enough. Talia and I walked to the secretary's desk. It was a different one. Taking a bit more notice of the person, it was in fact Angelina. She looked up at us with a face full of shock, which was followed by a smile. Talia probably had no idea what to make of her. Neither did I really. Both of us were wary when she got up from her chair, looking at us.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions. I've done you both extremely wrong. I've betrayed my best friend and there is nothing I can ever say or do to make up for that. But, it will NEVER happen again. I'm done with the Jarrets and their bullshit. I just got out of rehab and now this is what I work as. I just want you guys to know, especially you, Talia, that I'm getting my head straight," she said, nodding and sitting back down at her desk, typing away.

Talia smiled and motioned for me to follow her. We walked past our friends, waving hello to them. We finally ended up at the door of the CEO, Karen Angle. Talia and I looked at each other with the same thought, 'Angle?'

We walked in to find Karen looking at papers. They looked thick enough to be the script for the next show but I wasn't necessarily sure. She looked up and grinned, shaking our hands.

"Hey. I never thought I'd see you two here again so soon. What can I do you for?" Karen asked, folding her hands together and tucking them under her chin while she looked at us. I looked over at Talia.

"I want to come back to work for TNA, Karen," she said, taking a deep breath. I could tell she was nervous. I would be too. TNA needed knockouts that could always be there when they were needed. Talia hadn't been so reliable time-wise lately, but hopefully Karen would know enough about our past situation to give her a second chance. Karen peered at Talia through glasses, a puzzle look on her face. She then shrugged.

"It's about fucking time you came back," she chuckled. Talia grinned and jumped up and down, making me chuckle.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"See that you won't let me down," Karen chuckled. Talia nodded and looked over at me. I shook my head at her, already knowing she was pushing me to join as well. Wrestling wasn't for me right now. I had enough moeny just to relax with, and that's what I was planning on doing. Talia sighed and smiled.

"Did you already marry Kurt?" she asked. Karen just shook her head, pointing to her engagement ring.

"No I didn't."

"How did Jeff take it when you told him about the divorce?"

"Um...he didn't. You didn't hear?" Karen said, looking at Talia's curious face. Talia just shook her head. "Jeff and Asher have both disappeared. Freaky, huh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty creepy," Talia replied, peering over at me. I just shrugged.

"So, Karen, when is the wedding?" I asked. Karen grinned and told us it was next week and we were totally invited. She then sat Talia down to sign at least 2 contracts from what I could see. Karen read her the terms and conditions of TNA and told her she had to wait a few weeks before she would be able to be written in the script again. Talia agreed and we both left Karen to her work. It was another long drive home.

"You know something about their disappearance, don't you?" Talia spoke, driving slowly still. I sighed and looked over at her.

"Yes but don't worry about it. They aren't going to bother us anymore."

"Got it." she said simply. I grabbed a hold of the hand that was not controlling the steering wheel and I squeezed it. She grinned at me. I mouthed 'I love you' to her and she replied with a kiss. When we got home, we went inside our house. We admired it together, thankful to finally be back in our own place. Jeff's place was nice and everything but there really is nothing like being in your own home. Talia looked at me, "Shane, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Since I officially live here, can I please redecorate the house a little bit? Put a little bit of me into it?"

I grinned. It'd be nice to have her touch put into this house. I kissed her on the lips repeatedly until an idea popped into my head.

"Talia, would you do me a favor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you marry me?


End file.
